The Thief and the Babana Girl
by cbuugdrama9
Summary: He was just a prince turned thief. She was just a babana merchant/great sage's daughter. After Oliver left, they parted ways, and hadn't seen each other since. When they reconcile, they don't have much time to catch up, because they discover a new threat to the world, and need to work together with some old companions to save it again. But can they succeed without Oliver with them?
1. And So It Begins

Hey guys! New mini series called The Thief and the Babana Girl, so, um, hope ya like it!

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFRENCES TO THE GAME I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER FANFICTION.

Chapter One

"Down, Tengri! Over there, by Hamlin!"

Tengri obeyed his new master, and fluttered gracefully down to the ground with a "Kyah!"

"Thanks, Tengri!" The hooded adventurer climbed off Tengri's back, and made their way into Hamlin. They reached in their bag for money, but only found a piece of paper-and not the dollar bill kind, which they couldn't use anyway. "What?" The adventurer mumbled. Suddenly, the walls and buildings shifted, and our hero ran out of the road, recognizing the signal of an incoming royal procession. The floats flew by, when suddenly time slowed down with the last float. Two princes waved to their subjects. Well, one of which-the younger one-did. The older one was just stuck in place, as if not wanting to move. Suddenly, it clicked in the brain of our adventurer just who this 'prince' was. The adventurer wrote a note on the paper, rolled it up, and tossed it to the prince, who caught it with ease. They ran as he read the note, which read;

'Get out of those clothes, Swaine. Even Tengri thinks you need help. **Signed, Babana Girl**.'

A/N;

Short first chapter, I know, but don't you worry! There's going to be more very soon!

Swaine: Well, there went my hope.

Me: Shut up! Anyway, please review, but no flamers. Those who flame this fanfiction will face the wrath of Tengri!

Tengri: Kyah?!

Translation: Wait, what?! I never agreed to this!

Me: Welp, um, just don't flame, ok? No one can really fulfil threats but, um, don't make me write **YOU** into the story with a **bad fate!**

Swaine: *sarcastic* The ultimate punishment.

Me: …goodbye for now. **I need to get the thief!** *runs after Swaine*

Tengri: **Kya?**

Translation: **what's going on?**


	2. Taking to The Skies

A/N;

Thanks for the review, sis! You just made my day! So, I've decided to put this chapter out early for ya! Hope ya like it! And btw, in case the ominous silence around me is scaring you, don't worry. That's because Swaine is waiting in the story. He's…uh, currently glaring at me and mouthing 'get on with it', so here ya go, I guess!

DISCLAMER:

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFRENCES TO THE GAME I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER(SWESTHER? IDK THE NAME OF THE SHIP) FANFICTION.

Chapter Two; Taking to The Skies

As he read the note, he became more and more confused on who this person was. _They called me Swaine? They know Tengri? Signed, Baba-_

 _ **Babana Girl**_ _._ He looked up to see a retreating figure in a pink hood who looked nothing like he remembered. She had gone through puberty already, and her hips were now even more defined as she ran. Her beautiful, slender long legs kicked up behind her as he watched her run inside the Hootnanny's store. He turned to Marcassain. "Marcy, I just saw someone in the crowd who we know." Marcassain looked over and saw his brother's nervous blush at the mere mention of this stranger, and smiled knowingly. "So where is Esther, then?" He asked. Swaine, being so flustered, did not bother to whisper. "Hootnanny's," he answered, embarrassed. "After the procession, you may change and go." Marcassain said, shaking his head and chuckling. The procession then seemed to chug along for forever, but when it finally it stopped, and Swaine got changed into his normal 'Swaine' Attire, he saw Esther exit Hootnanny's. He immediately ran after her, when he saw her climb on Tengri's back. He then realized he was outside of city limits. He didn't know what had propelled him to run that fast and far, and he absolutely didn't know what made him unable to have her leave again. What made the thought so unbearable. _Maybe it's because I see her as a close ally_ , he thought, trying to find his voice before his friend flew away, and became a Babana Girl Cinderella. Just in time, he found the words he wanted to say. "Hey! W-wait, Esther!" He saw her look up at him. "Got room for one more? This royalty stuff is aggravating, and…ummm…erm…" the full-stare of her eyes left him speechless

"Well?" Esther asked, expectantly-and impatiently, trying to resist the urge to speak softer to him. After all, if he didn't get his butt on Tengri and his words into her ears, she'd be up late cooking dinner, and then she'd have to eat early in the morning. Of course, she never really had houseguests, so even if she got home late, he could always help her…

Swaine rubbed the back of his neck, breaking eye contact to look at his shoes, his face flushed as red as a Burly Hurly. He'd never been open about his feelings, but something about the blonde made his heart start to melt and warm. "Well, uh…it'd, um, be nice to just…I don't know, Esther…be with a friend?" Esther seemed touched he called her a friend, and nodded before she could even think things through. "Hop on!" she called to him, realizing he had his head down, and couldn't see the nod. He then jumped onto Tengri in front of her (quite enthusiastically), took the reins, and said "Where to, Babana Girl?" She smiled at the change of attitude, shoved him in the shoulder playfully for using the nickname he'd invented for her all those years ago, then said "Near Perdida. Look for the two-story white house. That's my house." He frowned and said "Can you fly? I don't know how to control this thing." She got off Tengri, pushed Swaine to the 'back seat' of Tengri Airlines by the stomach, then hopped on where he had been. _And where_ **I** _should have been in the first place_. "Hold on tight," she said. He obliged quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He tried to ignore the warmth he felt there, tried his best to overlook how great it felt to be that close to her. He scooted right behind her to hang on, his head on her shoulder. He turned his head and whispered in her ear "Go ahead. Fly." He ignored the softness of her skin to the best of his ability, attempted to overlook the great smell of her hair. And he tried hardest of all to not notice the little shiver she got down her spine as he whispered again "Don't you know how to fly home?" He was sure he imagined it...right? "Yes," she replied, in a normal (enough) tone of voice. "Then let's go,  Babana Girl." She nodded at Swaine's request, and with just a "Sure thing, Thief Prince of Swine", they took to the skies.


	3. Babana Queen

A/N;

I'm back, guys! Yay! Unlike what you may have thought, I'm not dead!

Swaine: Sadly…

Me: SHUT UP AND GET IN THE STORY. THE READERS WANT CHAPTER THREE.

Swaine: But you and your sister are the only ones who read this!

Me: JUST GO!

Swaine: Alright, alright, sheesh.

DISCLAMER:

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFRENCES TO THE GAME I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER(SWESTHER? IDK THE NAME OF THE SHIP) FANFICTION.

Chapter Three; Babana Queen

Once they reached Esther's house, Swaine got off Tengri and motioned for Esther to follow him. "Oh! You want me to come with you? No, I must swing by Castaway Cove and get some recipes for dinner. After all, I do finally have a guest: You! So, I'll be right back, don't break anything. You can find your way around. It's a petite house. Oh, got any spare guilders?" He handed her a couple thousand with a smirk, silently bragging about the biggest perk of being royalty- absolutely. endless. guilders.

"Wow! Thanks, Swaine! But, don't think this means you can just wreck my house and get away with it now! Behave while I'm gone, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life!" She called confidently as Tengri flew higher and higher. As Swaine looked up in awe at the maturity and confidence she now had, he saw Esther shout "Come on, boy! To Castaway Cove!". Immediately, Tengri flew out of sight with a single "Kyah!", taking Esther with him.

Swaine's familiar, Gunther, jumped out of his holding place in his master's heart as soon as the coast was clear.

"Gunther? What is it boy?" Swaine asked, expecting important news. Instead, he was met with Gunther grunting a laugh, followed by the annoying childhood tune to 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G'...making Swaine go red as a tomato. He ran inside the quaint white house in front of him to escape his familiar, and to his relief, Gunther didn't follow. Instead, he just jumped back into his master's heart with a laugh.

When Swaine went inside, he was amazed.

Everything was spotless and shining like iron diamonds. It smelled like babanas, vanilla, and roasted rumblenuts. The king-sized bed? Made perfectly. The bathrooms? Spotless, not a speck of mildew or mold. It was so much different from his house, which was always dusty, had tons of mold, and was caked in dirt.

And sure, Marcassain volunteered to clean it, but Swaine said he could do it himself. And, of course, he could...if he wanted to. He let his mind wander for a while, reflecting on all his memories with his brother.

He didn't have a long time to do this, because 15 minutes later, he heard his friend return. "Swaine! I'm home!" Esther's crystal clear, bell-like voice rang through the air, snapping Swaine out of his thoughts immediately. Swaine went to the door to greet her, but she wasn't there. "I'm in the kitchen! Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes!" Esther called again, the sound of foods being chopped, minced, and diced on a cutting board accentuating her point. He left her to cook, and made himself useful by setting the table in the dining room. A couple minutes later, he heard footsteps behind him, followed by a voice.

"Hehe~! Thanks!" He turned around from the freshly set table, and saw Esther with two plates of spaghetti. Her hair was in a messy bun, a few strands escaping and framing her soft face. She adorned an apron saying 'Babana Queen', and he chuckled internally at the writing.

"Hello? Swaine? Earth to Swaine, do you read me?" He came back out of his thoughts, and saw Esther waving her now free hands in front of his face. "Oh. Yeah. Um, Sorry." He said, sitting down, and eating with more manners than he thought he had in himself...and he tried to convince himself it was not to impress her. He also prayed to whatever god was on duty that day that Esther wouldn't call him out on the blush he now wore on his face.

A/N; Sorry, kind of a short chapter coming up next! I'm editing these so long after I wrote them, and some of them just happen to be short! Here's chapter four with it on the same day, since it's short enough that it can't exactly stand alone...SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!

Swaine: I am not complaining.

Me: just wait until chapter 9. _Then_ we'll see how lovey-dovey you feel towards this series. Swaine: ...What's in chapter nine?

Me: you'll see, Swaine...you'll see...


	4. Bedtime at Esther's House

Chapter Four; Bedtime at Esther's House

DISCLAMER:

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFRENCES TO THE GAME I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER? ESWAINE? IDK THE NAME OF THE SHIP I'LL JUST CALL IT SWESTHER) FANFICTION.

Soon, after dinner and Babana Splits, it was time for bed. "Swaine, you get the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Esther said, about to leave the bedroom, before Swaine's voice stopped her. "No, you get the bed, it's your bed."

"Exactly, so you get it! You're the guest!"

"No, you get it!" He continued to argue

"You get it!"

"You get it!"

"You get **iiiiiiIIIIIIIT!** "

She screamed as she and Swaine were pushed onto the king-sized bed by Gogo and Gunther, becoming a mass of arms and legs. Esther awkwardly untangled them. Gogo apologized with a chirp, and then Gunther grunted an idea. Esther nodded, agreeing with them. "Yeah, I guess they have a point. We could always share the bed. It is a king-sized one." Swaine nodded tiredly.

"Cool. Good night." He said, immediately falling asleep. Once he appeared to be out cold enough to be in a comatose state, Gogo chirped out 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G'. Esther groaned and put her head under her pillow to escape it. She thought she heard Swaine chuckle, but when she checked, he was still asleep.

As her consciousness slipped away, she could have sworn she heard Swaine mutter "My thoughts exactly."

A/N; I warned you! Expect a new chapter on the 24th of June for you American readers, and anyone else...Idk. Sorry! I'm just a dumb American who doesn't understand time zones!


	5. Singing in The Shower

Chapter Five; Singing in The Shower

DISCLAMER:

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFRENCES TO THE GAME I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION.

As Swaine woke up groggily, he smelled food in the kitchen. His brain was only processing simple things, like 'food. Need eat food. Follow smell.' And so, he tiredly found his way there, only to find crownberry juice and a sandwich, accompanied by a note saying;

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead. You overslept. How did you oversleep after falling asleep so early?

Signed, Babana Girl.

P.S. **Stay at the table, no matter what**."

He rolled his eyes, and slowly ate. He took that time to think about Esther's effects on him. _What is happening to me?_ he thought. _Using manners?_

 _Pretending to fall asleep as to not have a conversation about sharing a bed? Not paying attention?_ _ **Arguing against getting to sleep in a bed in the first place, and hoping she'd agree?**_ _That's not like me! At all!_ He then heard something he'd never forget.

It was the most beautiful singing he'd ever heard. He looked around to see if an angel was there. There wasn't one, but still he heard the most beautiful song he'd ever been blessed enough to hear. Another simple command from his brain;

'Follow sound'.

"You act unkind, we always fight, but underneath, you're actuallyyy nice..." he started to walk towards the singing, forgetting the P.S. on the note, and not even bothering to check where he was going. "You help in so many waaaaa-aays. you make it all okay. every night and every day, no matter what you saaaaaaay...I never thought that loo-oove, would happen this waaaaaayyyyy..." He continued to follow the siren call. "I can't take it anymore, 'cause you Steal My Breath Awaaaaaay."

He got closer to the angel's voice, and found it was coming from one of the rooms near the bedroom-he didn't stop to check which.

He would soon regret this.

He went inside, searching for the angel who'd just sung the prettiest song he'd ever heard. It had to be an original-he would've remembered that song. The angel who'd sung was now humming, and yet still she hummed beautifully. _Esther would be jealous of this talent_ , he thought. He listened, and heard the humming coming from some mini room, but he didn't have the mind to check what he was peering into.

"Hmm hum hum hum hmm hmm h- **EEP! GET OUT!** "

He immediately turned and left the bathroom, face flushed, and extremely embarrassed. _Why didn't I piece together that Esther is the only other person in the house, so of course it was her?! And I used the bathroom last night, so I should have known where it was! And, why didn't I realize her clothes were on the floor, and I was peering into the shower?! And the note!_

 _ **The note said to not leave the table, no matter what, so she might have known something like this would happen!**_

All these thoughts rushed through his mind on a repeating cycle, demanding answers. He just tried to ignore them, and he quickly left the house to go find something to give to Esther as a heartfelt apology. It was already noon, and he had to be back before sundown. After all, she'd probably leave the house, and he needed to beat her back. Yes, he had a plan, but first, it was time to get the materials.

No matter how far he had to go to get them.

A/N;

Hehe, I was inspired by an Undertale fanfic chapter I read a long time ago, so credit to Whiscash for that.


	6. Oh Gosh

Chapter Six; Oh Gosh

DISCLAMER:

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFRENCES TO THE GAME I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION.

 _Oh...My...Gosh. Did that just happen_?

Esther has been taking a shower, obliviously singing and humming a song she wrote about Swaine and just minding her own business, when suddenly she looked up, and there he was. Had her note not been clear enough? She screamed, and he immediately left the bathroom, but she still couldn't believe that had just happened. She heard him leave the house, and she had no idea what he was getting.

 _Maybe a restraining order for me to sign against him?_ she thought, but as soon as she did, her conscience intervened.

' _Even if you did get a restraining order against him, and never saw him again, would you really be happy? COULD you really be happy?_ '

She sighed angrily at her conscience. "Curse you for being right all the time," she muttered bitterly as she dressed and left the house to go do some shopping, her new stress reliever, as she had some of Swaine's 8,000 guilders left over, and intended to waste it all on whatever she wanted.

Plus, she **needed** to relieve some stress today.

A/N; getting closer to chapter 9!

Swaine: Should I be worried?

Me: Noooooo...

Esther: We'll take that as a yes.

Me: ESTHER, IN MY AUTHOR NOTES?! OH. MY. GOSH! *faints*

Swaine: Can we leave her like that?

Esther: I wish, but she'd probably make things even worse for us when she wakes up.

Swaine: *turns to audience* Well, you'll get chapter seven once she finally gets up...which I hope means this is the last chapter.

Esther: Swaine!

Swaine: Kidding! _kind of_...


	7. An Apology

Chapter Seven; An Apology

DISCLAMER:

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFRENCES TO THE GAME I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION.

As Esther returned from her shopping trip, she decided to forgive Swaine, as he hadn't meant to barge in like that, and had just been following music mindlessly. Worse had been done by sleepy-minded people in the morning, she knew. Also, she hoped that by forgiving him, he'd like her enough to agree to teach her something she had always wanted to know. She had a pink ball gown on for the occasion, with gold accents and trim, ruffles, sparkles, and elegant silk flowers in a sash pattern leading around her body and trimming the edge of one of her shoulders, as the piece had that shoulder removed for risqué-ness. It was very elegant indeed-which meant she obviously didn't want to think about how much spending money it had cost her.

After examining her extremely overpriced outfit, she adjusted her grip on her dress. It was the only that was holding the dress up from the ground, making sure it didn't get muddy. She then looked up...and realized the lights outside her house were off, and the lights inside were dim. She approached the house and went in, gasping in delight when she saw rose petals leading from the doorway to the bedroom (A/N; no, it's not like THAT, you weirdos). She remembered how when they were last in Oliver's world, she told Swaine about how she had always loved pictures of the flowers called 'roses' that only grew in that world, but never could get any, though she dreamed of getting one.

She giggled as she reflected on how he took her rose hunting for 3 hours before they found a whole field, and he gave her half of them, and kept half. It appeared he had kept every one of them, just as she had. She went in to her bedroom, following the path, and there was Swaine, in a tux- _MY Swaine, in a tux?_ -, holding a bouquet of ring-a-bells, angulas, plainsworts, and blizzard blooms. He had gone all over the magical world for this on Tengri. She was beyond touched.

She walked over, crystal and velvet stilettos clicking on the ground with every step, and smiled shyly up at him. "What is this?" She asked, trying poorly to conceal a blush. "It's an apology. Also, your clothes and hair look amazing, Esther. And your makeup...did you put on blush?" He asked, teasing. She abruptly turned her head away, embarrassed. But just then she felt two calloused hands wrap around the sides of her chin, gently fixing her head to meet his gaze.

"I think it looks beautiful. You always do." He said, his soft purple eyes gazing into her blue ones. She smiled softly, blush increasing, when the soft music in the background he had playing switched to the song Beauty and The Beast, and it was like the universe was screaming at her to 'GO FOR IT'.

She listened.

"Swaine, there's something I would like to learn, and you are the only person that I know of who can teach me." She quickly looked away, nervous and embarrassed. When she risked a quick glance at him out of the corner of her eye, Swaine looked beyond confused, and even a bit concerned. "What is it, Esther?" He asked. She sighed, fixing her gaze to meet his, then asked in a quiet, shy voice the question she'd been asking him a thousand times in her head.

A/N; Credit to the writers of the song Beauty and The Beast!


	8. Questions and Waltzes

A/N; Hey guys, just so you know, (S/EN) means Swaine and Esther Notes. Oh! BTW, we're almost to chapter 9!

Swaine: *mouths* Help. Me.

DISCLAMER:

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFRENCES TO THE GAME I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION.

Chapter Eight; Questions and Waltzes

At first, Swaine was so nervous, just sitting there waiting and holding a bouquet in a tux, no less... but then he saw Esther. It was strange, but when he saw her, his heart soared, all his doubts melting away like wax on a candle (A/N; A candle was what they used before the flashlight app, or flashlights. It's a wax stick, and you light the wick-a flammable thing on the top of it- on fire, and it makes light as the wax melts. The wax melts because...that's what wax does when it's that close to fire). She was positively gorgeous, and he smiled when she held her breath, a surprised grin on her face showing it was surprise and joy that made her pause. She walked over to him, and after some conversation on the topic of her obvious and immense beauty, the soft music he had playing in the background switched to Beauty and The Beast. She began rocking on the balls of her feet, and when he felt beyond concerned, she finally spoke. "Swaine, there's something I would like to learn, and you are the only person that I know of who can teach me." She looked away, seeming nervous or embarrassed about something, and he dropped his hands to give her space to calm down. Swaine was concerned and confused at why she could possibly feel this way about a question...and what that question would be. _What do only I know that she wants to know? Gun slinging? I am the only one who knows how to do that, but she wouldn't want to know that. Making awesome nicknames for people? When would she need that? Never. That's when. Kissing?_

 _..._

He prayed it wasn't that one. "What is it, Esther?" He asked her softly. She sighed, fixing her gaze to meet his. "Can you teach me to waltz? I may be a dancer, but it's the one dance I can't get down. Marcassin said you know how...so can you maybe teach me?" She asked in a small, quiet, shy voice, coated in shame. _Major. Bullet. Dodged._ But, before he could even answer her, she snapped her head down to avoid eye contact, blushing because of embarrassment and shame. "You know what? It's okay. I don't need to bother you like that. Of course I know how to waltz, I was only kidd-" She gasped, as she was going to say more, but Swaine had cut her off by taking her hands in his, about to start the dance. She looked up at him with a small smile, hitting him with the full force of her blue eyes. He strained to speak English words with her beauty hitting him full on. "You, uh, aren't the best liar I know of, Esther. So... just try to keep up, okay?" He mentally fist-pumped for not saying gibberish, and then focused on the steps and arm motions he was guiding her through. _Side to side, both spin, spin Esther, walk across room together, fancy arm motions, join up in framed arm position, spin Esther twice, both spin, waltz steps all around the room_. Now, they started to relax into the song that was surrounding them. Swaine and Esther then realized something. _Bittersweet and strange... finding you can change, learning you were wrong. That's about us. That's our story_. They came back to their surroundings after that, though had always continued dancing well, and they then were both so focused on the dance, they didn't see Gogo and Gunther filming this encounter to send to Oliver. Then, it got to one of the most fun parts of the dance. He got to dip her...and then Swaine spun Esther while slightly lifting her and pulling her to his side so her knees and skirt were at his rib cage, making her giggle adorably and blush as pink as her dress. He then gently put her down, and continued to guide her around the room. She seemed to effortlessly twirl, spin, and step. She was light as a gustplume feather, so she was easy to lift, but also flexible, so he could easily dip her very deep without hurting her. Swaine was completely impressed at the fact she was pretty much made for this dance. They continued to waltz until the very end of the song, Swaine sporting an affectionate smirk on his face, Esther's face filled with love and joy from the thrilling rush of the dance. As Swaine dipped her flawlessly once more, her leg so high up her calf rested on his shoulder, and they both were on cloud 9...though abruptly had to come down as her dress started sliding down. He helped put her upright just in time, though he had been clenching his lips closed in pure awkwardness and averting his eyes just in case he saw anything down her skirt-a carefulness which he wished he'd had that afternoon-, as he was still at least a bit of a gentleman. She smiled at him gratefully when he deemed it safe to look at her, and Gogo and Gunther chirped and grunted in approval of the dance, turning off the camera. "See? The waltz is easy. All ya need to do is learn it, and have the right partner." Swaine said, affectionate smirk back on his face. "Yeah, I do." She looked him deep in the eyes, which caught him off guard. "Thank you, Swaine. You've made me believe that fairytales can really happen, even to ordinary people...like me." "Esther..." his smirk dropped, a true sincerity, softness, and a foreign third emotion filling his face, and yet she could tell what all three were, and they both knew what was coming. It was time to be all sappy and feely again. He felt like he would never get good at this, but Esther was worth the attempt. While they were distracted, Gogo dug around in Esther's purse to see if she had any leftover supplies from Oliver's last Christmas party almost a year ago, and once he emerged victorious, Gunther threw him up into the air (S/EN; to do something that will force us to act out a scene we are dreading), and Gogo chirped a laugh at the thing he'd hung on the ceiling. Swaine took a steadying breath, confusing Esther thoroughly, then began his sappy, feely talk. "Esther, you are anything but ordinary. Your spunk, your laugh, your spirit, your blonde hair, your blue eyes, your breathtaking blush," he chuckled once as her cheeks reddened to demonstrate his point, and made a show of gasping for air, causing her to playfully and lightly slap his arm to hide her speechlessness. "Sure, we have our moments, but nothing about you is even close to ordinary." She looked at him, no longer able to hide that she was completely shocked. "T-thanks." She stuttered, making him chuckle even more, seeing her adorable awkwardness. He stopped, however, when he slowly looked up, getting that sense of 'oh no' that they get in the movies when something isn't right...and that's when he saw what Gogo and Gunther had teamed up to hang on the high ceiling while they had been distracted.


	9. Mistletoe and Missing Important Info

A/N; Hey guys, look what chapter number this is!

Swaine: *looks at chapter number* chapter 9...it's here...Oh no...

Esther: *looks at name of chapter* ...I second that...in so very many ways...*turns to me* can we run? Wait a second-why am I asking? *they try to run, I catch them by their shirts and pull them back*

Me: nope! NOW GO MAKE OUT! *gives Swaine a box of mints and Esther lipstick while blocking exit*

Esther and Swaine: *reluctantly turn to each other, averting gazes*

Swaine: ...Well...should we go get this over with?

Esther: ...I guess. *pops a mint in her mouth, shoves one into his, and applies lipstick to herself* Okay, I'm ready. Now, let's go do something we'll regret, I guess. *trudges into story, dragging poor Swaine behind her as he regrets his suggestion and shows it in his eyes as he death glares me. *

DISCLAMER:

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFRENCES TO THE GAME I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION.

Chapter Nine; Mistletoe and Missing Important Info

Esther was confused and scared as Swaine stopped chuckling and his eyes widened at something above them. "What is it, Swaine?" She asked, following his gaze. That's when she finally understood.

Mistletoe.

Oliver had explained the rules of mistletoe to them when they got to visit his world at his incognito mini Christmas party he threw in the upstairs portion of his house. The rules of mistletoe seemed simple;

If you find yourself standing under it with someone, you two must kiss. Not on the cheek. Not on the forehead. And, not even just a quick little peck. It had to be an actual.

Straight up. French. Kiss. Esther thought it was sweet, while Swaine just thought it was a great prank to pull...though, they had their own ideas of what the rules of mistletoe meant for them, instead of someone else, of course.

For Swaine, it meant being cautious to never be forced to kiss his brother, or Oliver, or God forbid, Drippy. Esther had a different idea of what it meant for her.

Don't get caught under it ever, so she could have her first kiss be of her own choice, not a plant's (E/N; or a meddling author's). Alas, the plant (A/N; and author) had spoken. Esther and Swaine locked eyes, and then both immediately turned and glared at their familiars. They tried to convince Gogo and Gunther to let them go, but they just laughed. They told them to take down the mistletoe, but they just shook their heads no.

They said to just leave them alone...but the familiars never did such a thing. The familiars didn't even listen to the logic that it was November, and they were a month early. It seemed the familiars would never give in. Finally, after fighting with them for 10 minutes, Swaine soon paused...and then sighed resignedly, much to Esther's surprise.

 _why isn't he fighting this more? I refuse to kiss him!_ "There isn't any way out of this, is there?" Swaine 'the traitor' asked, pulling on the impossibly strongly gripped mistletoe one last time. Gunther and Gogo shook their heads no. Swaine looked at Esther apologetically in return for her annoyed and shocked glare, and sighed, turning back to the troublemaking familiars.

"...Can ya at least give us some privacy? I think Esther would prefer if no one saw her go crazy...and by that, I mean murder me." They nodded, and left Esther and Swaine alone-locking the door, of course. "But..." Esther's small voice took him off-guard, as he had been expecting her to yell at him. "I-I've never been kissed, not even just a normal kiss, let alone a French kiss.

"I wanted to have a special first kiss, and yet here I am, forced to kiss you under mistletoe, and I don't even know how to kiss. I only know what a French kiss is from Oliver explaining it to me. It sounds so complicated and intimate, and though we're close, we aren't that intimate. I don't think I can do it, but I have to now. So much for a special, possibly perfect first kiss," She said. Swaine looked at her, and saw her staring at her shoes.

"It's not too late," He whispered. She looked up and met his gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Well, how does it happen in your dream first kiss?" He asked her, holding her hands. "Well...I don't know, whoever it is just lets me know how much I mean to him, sweeps me off my feet, takes me into his arms, and kisses me. And I had planned on knowing how to French kiss by the time I had my first kiss, in case I wanted to. But look where we've landed, Swaine...look where we've landed..." Esther said, shaking her head, sighing, getting a glazed look over her eyes, and sadly turning away. Swaine was taken aback by how much she had wanted her first kiss to be perfect-his first kiss was because of a bet between him and some old friends in a bar a long time ago-and when he checked her eyes again like a masochistic idiot, the glaze over them made his heart ache.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She came back to reality, and nodded in response. "Yeah, I was just thinking that...though I hate this whole mess, and believe me, I do, if I had to be trapped in this situation with anyone, I'm glad it's you, at least, Swaine." She turned to him again, and actually smiled a bit, though it looked like more of a shy, nervous smile.

"I- I trust you, Swaine. I just...wish you didn't have to kiss someone like me. You've probably kissed many girls way better at this than me." Swaine scooped her up into his arms, making her gasp, because not only was that unexpected, it was on her list of things she wanted to happen leading up to her first kiss she had given him...adding to the reality of the situation.

 _He's going to kiss me_ _tonight_ _. Oh my gosh,_ _ **Swaine. will kiss me.**_ _ **tonight**_ _ **.**_ _Possibly soon._

 _Oh my gosh, this is happening._ Butterflies fluttered and flitted in her stomach. "You're worth it a thousand times, Esther. I'd be honored to kiss you, and you need to have more confidence in yourself, so don't think like that. You're right in one part of that mainly wrong sentence, though, which is that I've done this quite a few times before, so you can just follow my lead, and it'll be over and done in no time.

"Now...are you ready?" He asked as he sat down on the bed, made her comfortable in his lap, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face gently with his hand, making her whole face accessible. The ending gestures and question that indicated the closeness of her fate made her gasp again, and look at him with uncertainty, mixed with a bit of terror (okay, more than a bit), and he took notice. She gulped nervously, readied herself, took a shaky breath, and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She was about to say she was ready, but Swaine rubbed her back calmingly and spoke first.

"Esther. Please, calm down, and try to keep your eyes open. If you can't even look at me, that isn't a good sign. Plus, if you just look into my eyes, you'll know you have nothing to worry about. I care about you, and you can see that when you just look." She nodded fearfully, gulping again, then slowly and cautiously opened her normally happy and bright blue eyes.

Then, to her surprise, he wrapped her arms around the back of his head, and gave a nervous smile, previous confidence leaving. "Ready when you are. I realize you're nervous, so try to let go of that, and just know you can give your all to me, and I am nothing to be nervous over. I can handle whatever you've got. Esther, you can do no wrong, and I'll ease you into it the best I can.

"Now, if you're ready...let's do this." She took a less shaky breath, sighed once to release the extra nervousness and fear, focused on suppressing the rest of the fear, and nodded. He then adjusted her position in his lap, cupped her face in his hands, locked eyes with her so gently yet intensely she thought he could see into her soul, and kissed her. She was still a bit tense, but soon, he coaxed her gently into relaxing, and before you could say 'mistletoe' he was kissing her with every bit of love he had grown for her, and to his surprise, she caught on to the whole French kissing thing quick, and was almost better at it than him. They didn't realize how much time had passed until they realized they weren't alone.

They immediately caught their breath and broke apart when they heard a familiar voice. "Esther? Swaine?" They turned to the owner of the voice, and Esther spoke first. "Oliver!

"Uh, I can explain..."

...

But she couldn't. Neither of them could. So, Swaine helped Esther down, she helped him up, they nodded at each other in a silent agreement of something, had Gogo and Gunther unlock the door, and before Oliver could even speak...they ran out of the room, Esther holding up her dress, Swaine ready to catch her if she fell while running in 6" heels. "Wait, guys!" Oliver called after them, but it was no use. "But...I needed to tell them.

"The world could be at stake! Well, thankfully, Pea and Cassiopeia are telling Marcassin, so hopefully he'll get through to the lovebirds."

A/N; Me: *turns to Swaine and Esther* there! Was that so bad?

Swesther: YES.

Me: huh. You guys looked totally into it out there. I thought you were enjoying it!

Swaine: it's called acting, genius!

Esther: to your stupid script!

Swesther: DON'T WRITE SCENES LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN.

Me: ...please don't kill me...but...let's just say...sorry, but I know I'll break that promise if I make it?

Swesther: ARE. YOU. KIDDING ME?! *they both facepalm*


	10. The Plan

A/N; The rules of Pea in this story are kind of confusing, but basically, Pea can summon herself when it's important, and then go back into Cassiopeia. And no, Cassiopeia isn't a White Witch sociopath when Pea is summoned. Got that? Good. Now, let's get on with the chapter.

DISCLAMER:

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFRENCES TO THE GAME I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION.

Chapter Ten; The Plan

As soon as they were a far enough distance away, they broke out into laughter, faces blushing redder than vibrant paint. "Did that really just happen?" Esther asked between giggles. Swaine nodded, and once he could say a sentence, he spoke. "Now that he is going to want answers, shall we go somewhere safer, like the palace..." He said, extending his arm.

"M'lady?" She giggled even more, but then fought to sober up.

"You're so romantic. Yes..." she took his arm. "M'lord."

They walked to the porcine palace, grinning like idiots, and once they were inside Swaine's room, they were shocked to find three of their friends; Cassiopeia, Pea, and Marcassin. "What?!" Swaine exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"The question is not why we are here," Marcassin began, "but why you weren't here before."

"And where you got the outfits," Cassiopeia said, amused.

"Okay, Cassie, I'll tell ya later. Marcy, I'm sorry I was late, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I said I was out with Esther, and I was!

"It's not the end of the world if I don't come home right away!" "Actually, it very well may be," remarked Cassiopeia. "What do you mean?" Esther asked, concerned. "We have been informed on a danger to both of the worlds.

"She goes by the title ' **Sapphire Sorceress** ', and we have good reason to think she is acting on her plan to destroy the two worlds soon, seeing as we visited the world she created. The ' **radiant realm** ' she calls it. She is the queen there, and me, Oliver, and Pea saw her doing horrific things like making gruesome weapons, crafting terrifying spells, and worst of all, badly freestyle rapping to no one at all about destroying the worlds while sharpening swords and doing magic training with her **silver wand** , before insanely cackling...and she mentions us all, sometimes by name. There is no time to waste. We must go now, lest she make more awful freestyle raps, or worse, act before we get there," Cassiopeia finished.

"Yes, we need to go now!" Pea chirped. "I'm scared, Esther! We have to stop her!" Swaine and Esther nodded in unison.

"Right. So, how much time do we have to pack?" Swaine asked, determination dripping from every syllable. "About a day. I need to go and get one more person to accompany us on this adventure, while Cassiopeia tries to remember how to get to the radiant realm," Marcassin answered, getting his staff.

"Wait- can't Cassiopeia just cast Gateway?" Swaine asked, but Cassiopeia just shook her head. "It requires a special spell, but I need to study the rune a bit more before we go, so I can get it right. A magical spell of this power cannot be allowed to go wrong. The consequences would be catastrophic, to say the least.

"As for the other companion, they will come tomorrow." "About the other companion...is it Oliver?" Esther asked nervously. "No, Esther, it is someone...else...you might recognize. Oliver's first companion, the only one who accompanied him before you," Marcassin answered.

Esther and Swaine thought hard, before Esther gasped at the same time Swaine almost swore under his breath, before Esther covered his mouth. When she deemed it safe, she uncovered his mouth, and they both turned to Marcassin. She and Swaine then asked one thing in unison, her like a curious question, Swaine like an accusation.

"Really? You're bringing Drippy?"

A/N; read Dalek9's prophecy in the reviews. Then reread this chapter. The bold stuff will make so much more sense


	11. Secret Chapter (Hopefully 1 of many)

DISCLAMER:

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFRENCES TO THE GAME I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION.

A/N; Hey guys! This is a bit different than what you're used to. My sister, Dalek9, helped me write a lot of chapter 10, and at one point, when I kept pushing her to keep writing, she said she'd done most of it, and wanted me to see. Everything up to the 'We have to stop her!' line in the original was what I saw, but after that, we had to rewrite. What was the original? A prank bit she wrote. Here it is.

Secret TATBG chapter Dalek9 wrote:

"Yes. We need to go now!" Pea chirped. "I'm scared, Esther! We have to stop her!"

Marcassin then kicked Pea in the butt, catapulting her into Motorville, because Jacinda demands higher wages.


	12. Packing, Priorities, and Backstories

DISCLAMER:

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFRENCES TO THE GAME I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION.

Chapter Eleven; Packing, Priorities, and Backstories

Swaine and Esther cautiously checked Esther's house, and found that Oliver was nowhere to be found. They were safe. They went into Esther's room, and she started packing while Swaine checked his bag to make sure he had packed everything. He had his gun, many treats of all kinds for his familiars courtesy of Esther, tons of guilders in a green velvet coin pouch, food, coffee beans, and equipment. He had some extra clothes in there as well, but he'd mainly wear his normal outfit on the adventure, he decided.

He looked up, only to see Esther packing bunch upon bunch upon bunch of babanas. "Really, Esther? Is that it? Just babanas?" She sighed at his questions.

"No, I also have some swimwear, a change of clothes, some guilders, my harp, familiar treats, my winter coat, and some bug-spray, along with a sewing kit and some...toiletries."

"Like what? Marcassin said he'd bring some toothbrushes and toothpaste for us." Swaine questioned. Esther flushed pink. "Well..."

"Well, what?"

"You know..."

"I, uh, really don't."

"TAMPONS, IDIOT!" She said, facepalming. He flushed every shade of red. "...Should I pack extra chocolate?" He asked awkwardly. "I'd appreciate it. That's also why I have so many babanas. Comfort food goes a long way when YOUR BODY IS TRYING TO KILL YOU." She said, glaring at him. He wanted to lash out back, but decided he needed to get used to this.

After all, she had an excuse now.

"Okay, sorry I mentioned it." He said, holding his hands up in a surrendering manner. She nodded once, then got back to her work. Gogo and Cleopatra, her wayward sun, worked with her. Swaine walked over and helped with the task of stuffing the babanas into the bag, and as they worked, he had a random thought

"Hey, Esther? What's on the second floor of this house? You said it's a two-story house, but you've never mentioned what's up there." She froze, surprised at this sudden question. "Oh no, is it bad?" He asked. She soon came back to the present and deadpanned an answer, getting back to work.

"Everything my mother ever gave me. She abandoned me while I was heartbroken, and I never saw her again. She was a forest dweller on Bungler's Bay before she came to Al Mamoon, and I always imagined her as 'Queen of the Forest Dwellers' when I was a young girl. I used to look at that stuff up there all the time, but now I just want to forget my mother altogether. A lady who abandons me like that when I need her most doesn't deserve my time or forgiveness, so I will never again give her either."

She then looked around her, seeing that they were done, and spoke up. "Hey, we're done, so, shall we go meet up with the rest of the group?" She asked.

Swaine knew she was trying to change the subject, and so he played along...though this conversation wasn't over. "Yeah, I mean, it is getting kinda late, and we wanna leave before nightfall," Swaine agreed, getting up and extending his hand to Esther. "If you're good, of course." He added. She nodded yes, though he knew that was a lie, and she called Gogo and Cleopatra back. She then took his hand in one of hers, her bag in the other, and he hoisted her up.

Swaine took her bag so she wouldn't have to carry it, and they set off together to join the rest of the party, Swaine carrying both bags around him like a man-purse, and his hand interlinked in hers. They talked and walked until they reached Hamelin once more, and by then, she had almost forgotten her cruel mother. Swaine, however, hadn't...and wouldn't ever.

A/N; Credit to Mysterious Loser for the idea of what happened to Esther's mom! I made it my own, but 'Her Majesty, The Ice Queen' inspired the backstory part. So, thanks!


	13. Into the Radiant Realm

DISCLAMER:

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFRENCES TO THE GAME I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION.

Chapter Twelve; Into the Radiant Realm

As they came back to the palace, they were met outside by Cassiopeia, Marcassin, and Mr. Drippy, all focused on their bags. Cassiopeia had a simple silver bag with golden Nazcään runes on the front, and she seemed to be packing mainly weapons. Marcassin had a large purple satchel, and spells were almost falling out of the bag. Mr. Drippy had a bag filled with food, but was having trouble carrying it, as he was only the size of a soccer ball. Seeing this, Esther ran over and picked it up for him.

"Need a hand?" She asked him. Everyone looked up to see Esther there, Swaine not far behind. "Thanks, Esthy-Girl!" Drippy said, dusting himself off. "Esther, Gascon, have you packed all that you need?" Marcassin asked, trying to cram the spells he packed down into his bag.

"Yep, but the name's Swaine, not Gascon! How many times do I gotta tell ya this, Marcy?" Swaine said, trying and failing to stay annoyed at his younger brother. Marcassin just shook his head, chuckling. "So, shall we go?" Cassiopeia asked, putting her bag on her shoulder and holding out her wand.

They all nodded, and grabbed onto her. She then drew an extremely complicated rune in the air. "DIMENSION TELEPORTATION, RADIANT REALM." She called out. They then were enveloped by a sapphire light, and when the flash of light disappeared, they were standing in the middle of a golden field, nothing even hinting at shelter or civilization in sight, and the sun beating down on them, as if it was July instead of the first week of November. Obviously, they all were speechless, awestruck at their new surroundings.

"...Guys? I don't think we're in Hamelin anymore."

A/N; Credit to the wizard of Oz for inspiring that last line that Esther said.


	14. The Pristine Palace

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION

Chapter 13; The Pristine Palace

For how many days they hiked across the golden ground, worn out and miserable and only stopping to eat or sleep, no one could say (A/N; I can. about 18 whole days). They had to go back to their world for more provisions a few times, and barely even fought monsters due to lack of any life in the places they walked, though the ones they did fight really wore them down with their ruthless claws, talons, and teeth, plus they had unfamiliar and dangerous abilities. Once, Esther even got a gash that was too deep for magic, though was fixed by Swaine, who tore off some of his precious jacket to wrap it in. She now only had a tiny scar from the experience as the magic helped the healing speed but not progress (if that makes sense), but Swaine's jacket was more than a little torn, due to that, plus all the fights. He didn't mind, though, as Esther (apparently) was better at sewing than the Royal Tailors they paid to sew stuff, and had conveniently packed a sewing kit. Besides that burst of excitement, there wasn't much that went on during those days (A/N; hence why it hasn't been written in the story, since 50 chapters of walking doesn't sound fun to read or write). They continued to trudge along, harsh sun beating down on them, phoenix feathers, cold water, and guilders being constantly wasted on reviving each other from heat exhaustion, and making sure everyone could recover safely from said heat exhaustion with towels, cold water, a vomit bucket they emptied at random spots, and some medicines to keep everyone sane and alive (thereby running down their money supply unbelievably quick). When it all just became too much, and they found their 2nd oasis of that whole trip, they finally stopped under some shade to cool down…when they realized Cassiopeia, normally the first person to pass out from heat exhaustion wasn't with them, making them all panic incredibly quick, before halting immediately at her voice. "Hello? Everyone? I think you'll want to see this." They heard her call not very far away. The sound of adventure or their friend being possibly hurt got them moving fast enough, and what they saw made them all pause, relief and joy flooding their systems like a rushing torrent.

Before them was a beautiful, shining kingdom, with the main attraction being a silver and sapphire palace. "Bingo! We found it!" Swaine yelled, fist-pumping the air. Esther squealed loudly with joy, before clamping her hands over her mouth, embarrassed. Swaine just shook his head, chuckling, and started walking toward the silver gates of the kingdom. "Who goes there?!" A voice called, and Swaine looked around before seeing a guard at the gate, wearing the most peculiar armor.

It was rough, jagged, glittering blue armor, looking made from the purest of real sapphires, and upon closer inspection, you'd find it was indeed. It had a silver mask with a circular sapphire in the forehead spot and coppery-gold pieces hanging down around the edges. This very intricately made mask was extremely effective in its use-hiding the face of the guard- and they all couldn't shake the feeling they'd seen a mask like that before, somewhere else, but not knowing where they'd seen it.

That is, except for one.

Swaine motioned to them to come over, and so they were starting to approach where the guard was, when suddenly Cassiopeia abruptly stopped, staring at the mask, where she'd seen that mask before just out of her mind's grasp…and then it hit her. She stood there, weak in the knees, dripping sweat like a fountain-more than usual, anyway- and slowly paling from recognizing the mask, yet somehow Esther was the only one who was seeing this-though, why her friend was freaking out and cool towels being pressed at her wrist, neck, and anywhere else somehow didn't help, she was confusedly oblivious.

Swaine looked through the gates, not seeing the Cassiopeia situation, and instead focused on the people inside, which quickly brought him to the realization that everyone in the whole town wore these garments. _Great, this is perfect, we finally get here, and can't get in. Well, maybe this guard can tell us anywhere we can see her so we can quickly craft a plan and get in-and-out of this place._ "Um, Hey, we're just here to see someone called the Sapphire Sorceress. She's the Queen; right?

"Do you know who she is? … Or where we could see her, as of course you'd know your queen, I realize now?" By now, everyone else had gathered next to him, and the guard's answer made everyone stop breathing, Esther understand why Cassiopeia had acted so strangely, and made said 'Former White Witch Psycho Killer Who Was Always Called Her Radiance' almost faint for the 5th time that day.

"What business do you have with **Her Radiance** , intruders?!"


	15. Disguises and Surprises

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION

Chapter 14; Disguises and Surprises

After they got over the initial shock of that sentence, Swaine was finally able to speak. "Nothing. Just wanted to see how she was doing, and all. But if she's good, we're done here. Good bye." He quickly said as they all walked away. As soon as they were a safe distance away, they started talking strategy. "How are we going to get in?"

"I sadly have no ideas, Esther. Gascon, do you have any ideas?" Everyone turned to Swaine, depending on him for an idea, and Swaine began to wring his hands in anxiety. He looked around, eventually landing his gaze on the guards. That was when it clicked. "I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?!" Esther asked, excited to get into action again.

"We'll need to get disguises. Did you notice everyone is wearing that armor in the kingdom? It has a mask on it. If we can get some armor..."

"We can sneak in! Swaine, you're a genius!" Esther finished happily. Swaine blushed at this.

"I- I try. B-But anyway, let's get some armor!" After some planning, they decided that Swaine should just shoot the guards, knock them out, and steal their armor. They hid in their camp, watching as Swaine lined up his shot, and fired... ***PLINK!*** It bounced right off the guard's armor. _Well, duh. Ya can't shoot through armor, idiot. *sigh* I'll try an exposed part of this guard then…_ Swaine thought, looking for a weak spot, before firing at an exposed part of the guard... ***WHOOSH!*** It soared through the guard, who didn't notice anything. They all turned to each other with shocked faces, before starting plan B... which was them all pouncing on the guard's armor, ripping it off him. They then put it on Swaine, who went into the kingdom and came back with armor for everyone. After celebrating, suiting up, and beginning to walk through the kingdom, they turned around to see the gates...and they then realized something terrible. The guard wasn't there at the front gates anymore.

He had warned the sorceress.

" **Jacindaaaaaa!** " A shadowy figure on a throne inside a large room called. A door opened, and a second shadowy figure appeared through it, and kneeled meekly to the first. "Y-y-yes, your Radiance?" "It appears we have intruders coming into the kingdom. I believe I saw they come to harm me," the first explained slyly, looking off to the side. "Dispose of them." "Of course, your Radiance," the second figure, Jacinda, replied with newfound confidence. "They'll be done with in no time, your Radiance." She then got up and rushed out of the room. The first figure just chuckled.

"Don't disappoint me, Jacinda..."

A/N; Written by me. NEXT CHAPTER, MY SISTER BECOMES MY TEMPORARY CO-WRITER, SO SHE'LL BE CO-WRITER FOR A CHAPTER OR TWO! *Dalek9 appears magically*

Dalek9: Hello! It is MWEH!

Swesther: THERE'S TWO OF THEM?! *they both groan and face palm, Dalek9 does a huge wink at the readers*


	16. In We Go

A/N; Sorry this isn't on schedule! Where I am, there is a hurricane going on. Between the hurricane, tropical storm weather, tornado warnings, and flash flood warnings, I've been pretty busy. But, that's no excuse. I am very sorry. Deepest apologies to you all. But, thankfully, I have found the time to post this now! So, let the story begin!

Swaine: …Just when I thought you were never coming back…

Me: SHUT UP AND GET IN THE STORY!

Swaine: Alright, alright. No need to make me deaf.

Me: JUST GO!

Esther: We're going, we're going.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION

Chapter 15; In We Go

"Okay guys, here's the game plan-the guard warned the sorceress, who is probably locking down the palace. We need to get inside before it's too late." Swaine finished.

"Then why are we standing here? We have to move!" Esther said, running ahead, before Swaine stopped her. "Esther, how suspicious would it be if we ran into the palace any time, especially in broad and scorching hot daylight?"

"..." 

"...Very. So, we can't run. We've gotta get close by sneaking around, then wait until night. Got it?" He asked. She nodded in response, finally understanding the plan, and so they all snuck through the kingdom, hiding in the shadows, until they found a good resting place nearby the palace entrance. They only had to wait for a few hours before everyone left to go inside for sleep. "Okay...now!" Cassiopeia said, signaling them to quietly charge into the palace. Once inside, they started to make their way around in the dark, with only Drippy's lantern to guide them.

About halfway through, a bright light was behind them. Esther was in front with Swaine and Drippy, Cassiopeia and Marcassin behind them, so Esther didn't see Marcassin or Cassiopeia. "Did you guys cast magic lamp?" She asked, very confused. "No..." Marcassin replied.

"Well, well, well," said a mysterious voice behind them.

Everyone spun to face it, as though it were a single reflex. They all were shocked at what they saw.

Behind them was a brunette woman in her mid-twenties, wearing a crimson sun dress, a long black coat, and beige-ish, light-brownish heels. Black cat-eye glasses adorned her blue eyes, and a blood-red scarf was tied around her head. She looked pleased at herself, sending chills down Swaine's spine. "Lookie what we have here," she said with a smirk.

"We don't want any trouble," Esther began. "We just-"

"Then why are you trying to kill Her Radiance?!" The woman interrupted. Esther turned to Swaine for something to say, but noticed how smug he now was. He leaned down to her, and whispered in her ear. "This lady's probably another illusion." He then gave his attention back to the mystery woman. "Why are you so worried about the Sorceress?" He asked, expecting to be surrounded by phantom guards. What he didn't expect was for her to make her way towards him, and grab him by the collar of his shirt, proving she was real. But that was what she did. "Maybe 'cause I'm no illusion," she furiously retorted, "And the Sorceress is MY SISTER!" She traced a travel spell with her finger, and was instantly on the other side of the room. A strange wind from nowhere made her hair and cloak billow out behind her, and she stared them down not just like an enraged animal, but as though **they** were the rising threat, rather than the Sapphire Sorceress. "And I don't care what you try," she shouted. "I'm gonna keep her safe, even if it kills me!" It was then that, in their mind's eye, they could see the kind of message that always showed before a battle.

 **JACINDA**

 **GUARDIAN OF THE SORCERESS**

A/N; Written jointly by Dalek9 and I


	17. BOSS BATTLE: JACINDA

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION

Chapter 16; **BOSS BATTLE-JACINDA**

Swaine's heart began to pound in his chest as he stared at her. This girl-who he guessed was named Jacinda, based on the battle message-was already charging up a huge spell, despite being only seconds into the battle. Immediately, he yelled. "GET DOWN!" Everyone went into all-out defense, ducking for cover. Jacinda traced the image of a shield with her finger, an ability that scared Swaine, and drew a star in the center of said shield with her other hand.

The rune glowed brightly, revealing its name.

 **CLOTHED IN GLORY**

Esther began to tremble as the defense clock ran faster, and she expected to be hit with damage from this obviously light-type move. However, instead of affecting the party, golden light surrounded Jacinda, almost like a second skin. When the timer ran out, Swaine yanked his gun out of its holster, and readied a Sureshot. It was supposed to do eighty damage. It did fifty.

So, Clothed in Glory was a defense booster, apparently.

In came Marcassin with a Cloudburst, attempting to nix her. Unfortunately, she defended at just the right time, and was practically unaffected. Jacinda then charged up another move, and everyone defended...except for Esther, who was a bit too late. The woman traced two identical, swirling lines with her fingers, and then pulled back, watching the symbol spin rapidly. It became a magical blur in seconds, and, before she knew it, every single one of Esther's muscles tensed up, leaving her paralyzed.

In fact, that was exactly what the move was called;

 **PARALYSE**

Swaine was shocked as he saw the telltale signs of being stunned jolting around Esther's head. The woman he loved was left completely defenseless, and after seeing Jacinda throw back a shot of espresso, it looked as though they'd be needing defense more than anything. Sure enough, the woman in red traced two downwards zig-zagging lines in wandless magic, before lifting her hands back up. As she did so, two golden tidal waves appeared behind her, and as she whipped her hands forward, the waves covered the party, leaving Esther as the only one who couldn't defend from the onslaught.

 **LIGHT WAVE**

Even after defending, that wave really hurt, so Swaine could imagine how much worse it must've been for Esther. When the timer ran out, so did the stun, and Esther was free to fight once more. As soon as she did, she broke out a Cacophony. Marcassin seemed very concerned, in the meantime, and Swaine guessed his brother was running low on magic. "Great," the eldest sibling muttered under his breath. "Just what we need." Out of desperation, the young Emperor cast a Frostbite as the Clothed in Glory halted, not expecting much to happen.

Sure, it barely did any damage, but when the numbers flashed, they were bright orange, the tell-tale sign that a move was extremely effective. "HEY!" Jacinda shouted in complaint. "This is FREEZING!"

"That's what's supposed to happen, Glow-Face!" Drippy retorted. He then had an epiphany. "Wait a blooming minute! If she doesn't like water, that must be her Achilles flippin' Heel, mun! Who's got a familiar or two with water moves?"

"I do," replied Marcassin. "Well, there's tidy!" the fairy exclaimed. "If you ask me, it's time to give her a proper whacking! It's youer time to shine, Prince-Face!"

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Cried Jacinda. One cappuccino later, Marcassin sent out his Sugarplum Sprite, Littlewink, with a determined look on his face. You wouldn't expect a move called Bubble Bath to be useful in battle, but, with both Marcassin and Littlewink's high levels, they did a considerable amount of damage. While this was happening, Swaine gave a simple pull of the trigger, and one of the woman's precious espressos was in his hand. Jacinda growled at this and fired another Light Wave, though not before everyone defended.

Once the timer was up, Marcassin used a Polar Puff via Littlewink, and even though Jacinda blocked the attack, it still obviously hurt her. Most people would've thrown in the towel by now. However, be it love for her sister or hate for the party, she kept going. Had they not been fighting at the moment, Swaine would've respected her devotion against all odds.

This continued for several hours.

Marcassin would use a big attack, Jacinda would use a provision-if Swaine hadn't stolen it-and unleash a Light Wave, or maybe a Paralyze. Neither option did much good after a while. Eventually, they hit her in just the right spot, and after all that combat, Jacinda fell to the ground. Not dead, but too weak to put up a fight. The guardian spat out a squirt of blood before giving a sad, defeated, yet hopeful smile.

"Is...*pant*...is that it...?" She wheezed. Swaine stepped forward.

"I don't think either of us are in the mood to get any more beat up, so why don't you just get up and go, so we can see the Sorceress?" He warned, giving his ultimatum.

"...Over my dead body!" Jacinda hissed before falling into a coughing fit. Swaine smirked.

"Do you have any idea what kind of threat your sister poses to us?"

"Oh, surprise, surprise," she weakly mocked. "She's so popular, you can't handle her stealing your thunder! I can tell that the green-haired chic and the black-haired chic," she gestured to Cassiopeia and Marcassin, much to the latter's annoyance, "have to be of some kind of noble birth, and I'm guessing you're connected to them somehow, and you can't stand the thought of there being someone better at magic than you." She looked off for a moment, before making eye contact with Swaine. "But I'll have you know that I love her with all my heart, and if she tells me not to trust you, if she tells me to kill you, I'll do it. No matter what." The thief then realized something. "...Have you ever heard of the White Witch? Or of ash falling from the sky and turning people into monsters?"

"Never heard of the White Witch," Jacinda answered warily, "but I remember that ash stuff. We ran into here to get away from it. They call it 'manna', right?"

"Yep. That's the stuff." Swaine grinned.

"But let me tell you about the White Witch, and what we think she has to do with your sister."

A/N; Written by Dalek9


	18. Secret Chapter (DE 2ND ONE Y'ALL LOL XD)

A/N: Here is a secret TATBG chapter...again.

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN A LOT OF STUFF. ALSO, I AM TOO LAZY TO COPY AND PASTE THE NORMAL DISCLAIMER HERE SO TAKE THIS ONE AND DEAL WITH IT LOL

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Cried Jacinda. One cappuccino later, Marcassin sent out his Sugarplum Sprite, Littlewink, with a determined look on his face.

Jacinda then kicked Littlewink in the butt, catapulting her into Motorville, because Jacinda doesn't like this idea.


	19. An Unlikely Ally

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION

Chapter 17; An Unlikely Ally

They told Jacinda everything they'd learned about the Sapphire Sorceress, what they'd experienced with the White Witch, and Swaine pulled it all together with a theory of his own. "Now, I don't know about you, but it seems like that 'new White Witch' character the Zodiarchy was yammering on about fits the bill with how your sister's been lately, am I right?" He proposed. Jacinda was astonished, and seemed to be connecting even more dots than they were. "That...explains a lot," she whispered.

"We're going to help her," Esther chimed in. "After all, if we helped the White Witch, surely we can help your sister!"

"And I'd know," Cassiopeia muttered under her breath.

"Okay, one more question," Jacinda said. Drippy arched a thin eyebrow, before the injured enchantress shakily stood up, using the nearby handrail as a crutch. "How can I help?" She asked with confidence. While not as terrifying, the same fire she'd held in her eyes just before the battle blazed with determination. She may have been battered, but she looked brave enough to taunt the Guardian of the Worlds.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Marcassin asked in worry.

"If it'll save my sister, I was born ready," she replied courageously. "For years, I've been wondering what happened to her. One minute we were sharing silly stories, and the next, I'm a doormat cleaning-lady who sleeps in a broom closet. The worst thing was that I was too scared to do anything. I didn't want to rock the boat, so I folded my hands and allowed everything to be taken away, all for the sake of fueling her newfound sadism. But you know what?

"While I was trying to keep a smile on her face, I forgot to be the protector I'd been really wanting to be. Now she's in danger, and it's time for me to save her." At the end of Jacinda's speech, everyone was amazed. Swaine shook his head and sighed. "Well, there's no point in trying to convince you otherwise, if I'm not mistaken," he said. Jacinda smiled, until the thief pointed to his lip.

"You've got something...there." Jacinda dabbed at her lip, seeing red liquid on her fingertips. Sure enough, her lip was bleeding. "Here," Esther offered, holding up her Bard's Harp.

Jacinda cringed, having been on the wrong side of several Cacophonies during the battle, though the woman was soon calmed by the twinkle in the blonde's eye. Esther tended to have that effect on people.

The younger played eleven hauntingly beautiful notes-the same tune as the call of the Clarion-and a wisp of pastel light, almost like a small aurora borealis, swirled and spiraled around the older woman. In an instant, all her injuries were healed, and Jacinda's strength returned. "Okay, THAT'S better than the last time you cast a spell on me!" She joked, coaxing a girlish, high-pitched giggle out of Marcassin. Esther laughed and looked at her boyfriend. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think we'll be good. We have a better chance of saving the Sorceress if we have a fifth fighter."

"And not just a fighter, but an awesome one at that," Jacinda replied. "I'd probably be a Great Sage by now if I didn't suck at alchemy."

"Yeah, we could see that," Swaine muttered.

"Seriously though," Jacinda continued, "there's some people you should meet. Come on out, guys!" She tapped her chest, and three familiars popped out, surrounded by a yellow bubble. Though they were all above level fifty, her lowest-level familiar was a Baabie.

The second-highest one was a Paladin Partridge, which was currently death-glaring Drippy. Her highest one, her obvious favorite, was a cheerful Honky-Tonker, blowing a soft melody. "Everyone, meet Unisys," she nodded towards the Baabie, "Sir Robin," the Paladin Partridge cawed gruffly, "and the warrior from my heart, Melody." At that, the Honky-Tonker brushed up against her leg, and it was clear that Melody had been summoned by the Form Familiar spell. "So, you like music?" Esther asked, remembering that the Honky-Tonker's first form spawned from the hearts of music lovers.

"Who doesn't?" Jacinda said with a grin that was immediately returned by Esther.

"Well," Swaine interrupted, "It'll be rather nice to have even a half-decent fighter around here. Drippy hasn't exactly been the most useful at that."

"Oi!" Exclaimed said aggravated fairy. "Don't think I've been pulling my weight 'round here, is it? That I, the flipping Lord High Lord of The Fairies, am not strong enough to keep up with you and youer girlfriend? Well, you'll be helluva sorry for that when my new tidy trick proves more powerful all youer trickshots, spells, and songs combined into one, mun! It's called 'Flipping Fire', and it'll blow youer socks off!"

He backed a few steps away, and charged up a move. He took a deep breath, before blowing out, making his lantern shoot out an arc of flame, hitting Jacinda.

 **FLIPPING FIRE**

"Tidy, en'it?" Drippy asked smugly, impressed with himself. "Are you okay?" Cassiopeia asked Jacinda in concern. "I'm fine," Jacinda replied. "I wasn't even defending, and it only did one damage."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Cassiopeia and Marcassin stifled giggles, Esther burst out laughing, Swaine chuckled, and Drippy banged his lantern against the wall, wishing he was dead.

After Jacinda had finally finished relishing in the enjoyment of one of her first laughs in years, she spoke up, wiping laughing tears from her eyes. "Well, let's get this show on the road!" Jacinda exclaimed. Everyone nodded, fighting to sober up, and they set off into the depths of the Sapphire Palace with a new friend by their side.

A/N; Chapter written jointly by Dalek9 and I.


	20. Midnight The Master Key(Malfunctions)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION

Chapter 18; Midnight and The Master Key(Malfunctions)

As they walked, it took almost no time at all to realize it was nightfall, and even Drippy's light mixed with Jacinda's best illumination spells, they could barely see. They immediately knew they couldn't continue on for the night, and so they went back to The Another World for a while to sleep. Once there they went to the Porcine Palace, and Jacinda started jamming a silver and gold key into tons of locks on locked doors, trying yet failing to make them open. "Stupid Master Key!" She said, kicking the door.

"Master key?" Marcassin asked, perplexed and intrigued.

"Yes. It's supposed to open any door. Why isn't it working?!"

"Maybe it can only work in the radiant realm," Cassiopeia offered.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would a magical key stop working in other dimensions and worlds? Seems like something out of a sloppy story, to me."

"We'll never know, I guess. But enough distractions, Jacinda. The important question is, can we get to bed? I'm tired as heck, and Esther is...HEY BLONDIE, WE AREN'T SLEEPING YET!" Swaine yelled to a sleeping Esther, who groggily got up from the floor with a groan, death glaring Swaine for disturbing her slumber.

"Okay, Jacinda and Drippy can take the first guest room, Cassiopeia can take my room, I'll sleep in the other guest room, and Gascon can share his room with Esther," Marcassin decided. As soon as they were told where to sleep, everyone except Marcassin, Esther, and Swaine moved.

"Not again! Marcy, didn't father teach you that it's not a good idea for guys and girls to sleep in the same room? Especially girls who look like Esther does?" Swaine asked, face palming. "I feel like an important lesson was skipped when you were being educated, but we'll fix that later.

"Point is, don't make me room with her again." He finished.

"Oh, so you've slept in the same bed already? Well then, I don't understand what problem you had before, but I guess you're, as they say, 'good to go' now, Gascon, so good night to you both." With that, Marcassin turned around, and left a shocked prince and confused woman behind, choosing to let them find their way to Gascon's room. "What is the big deal about it, Swaine? A guy rooming with a girl, I mean."

"I'll explain on the way to the sorceress. For now, let's go." He then let Esther ride on his back on the way to his room, and when he reached it and went inside, he realized Esther had fallen asleep once again, and had a tiny smile on her face. With a soft smile, he gently took her off his back, laid her on the bed, and tucked her in. "Good night, Esther. Sweet dreams." He lightly kissed her forehead, before getting in bed beside her, and falling asleep.

A/N; Written by me


	21. Dad-Jokes and Doors

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION

Chapter 19: Dad-Jokes and Doors

The next day, everyone was energized and ready to go. So ready, in fact, that they all quickly ate some breakfast as small as just a bit of cereal and immediately cast Dimension Teleportation. Once back in the castle, they continued to walk and walk until life seemed dull and boring. Swaine explained some important life lessons to his brother and girlfriend to pass the time, but that was the only burst of excitement they had. "Okay, who knows a good joke or something?

"Even a bad one? We need to get some excitement going." Esther asked. Cassiopeia slowly raised her hand.

"I know one. Father used to tell it all the time. It's one of the reasons why the Zodiarchy killed him, I believe. Ready?" Everyone nodded, and Cassiopeia began telling the joke.

"A panda walks into a normal human bar, and asks the bartender for a sandwich and a vodka. The bartender says 'okay, non-suspicious panda that speaks English' and gets him his stuff. The panda then eats the sandwich, chugs the vodka, and shoots the bartender 37 times in the chest. The panda then gets up, and goes to leave, but someone stops him, and asks 'woah! What'd you kill him for?!' And the panda says 'look up panda in the dictionary.' The man does so, and sees 'Panda; Eats chutes and leaves(Eats, Shoots, and leaves)!'"

Jacinda groaned at the joke, and Marcassin attempted to hold back a giggle. "Yeah, I know. Corny, right? Dad thinks it's hilarious, though. I don't know how Oliver survives, having him tell jokes 24/7."

Suddenly she was cut off by banging into something.

Jacinda gasped at what she saw, and everyone looked to the thing blocking the way, before turning back to Jacinda, confused thoroughly. "What's the big deal? It's just a door. What's so huge about it?"

"Th-that's the...the door to the throne room. After that, there's hallways, her private quarters, my closet, and all the way back is her inner sanctum. Only she is allowed in there. Well, her and her imaginary friend Terrance, though she said she got over that phase years ago."

"Terrance? That name sounds familiar..." Swaine facepalmed at all the talking.

"Cassie! Jacinda! All of you! Can you all stop yammering and blabbering on and on and on about names and imaginary friends? We have a girl to save!" They all nodded, and slowly they went to open the throne room door. "Wait! We need a plan! Hmm…ah! I happen to have one. Here it is..." everyone turned to Jacinda, waiting for her to continue.

A/N; CLIFFHANGER! This was written by me, btw. TUNE IN NEXT SATURDAY TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!


	22. Meeting The Sorceress

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION

Chapter 20; Meeting The Sorceress

"Ah...Jacinda. I trust you killed the intruders?"

"Of course I did." Jacinda was alone, except for her sister, it seemed. Jacinda kneeled meekly to her sister, and smiled up at her...with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Anything for you...Your Radiance." As if on cue(because it was on that cue), our gang of five walked in through the door.

"Ah. It seems like they have returned from the dead. That is, unless you failed your mission? Tut, tut. Jacinda, that is not okay. Get rid of them now."

 **"No."**

"…What did you say? No?"

"Yes Your Ra-I mean...Kareli. No. I have been so focused on making you happy, I haven't been keeping you safe. I know something changed you...and we're here to save you from yourself."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to be saved? Foolish. You are selfish to think that because you want a change, I need saving. Well...is that it?"

"No, sister, that isn't-"

"Is their side the one you choose?"

"...Yes. It is."

Everyone stopped to take a breath, waiting for the Sorceress, who they now knew as Kareli, to say something. "What a shame. I guess I'll have to destroy you right along with them." She slowly got up from her lavish throne, and then they could finally get a good look at her. She had long, billowing sapphire colored robes, with an open front of the skirt, revealing her long tan legs with a sapphire miniskirt underneath her dress' skirt covering her up in the front.

Her dress was like Cassiopeia's white robes, except for the color and skirt, though. On her pretty head was a silver tiara, and her hair was in a bun. Kareli let it down calmly with one hand, and curly, deep red locks of hair fell down to her rib-cage. She readjusted the tiara on her head, then kicked off her crystalline stilettos gently, before putting them on a desk with her red eye-glasses she had been wearing on the throne. Everything she did seemed regal, hauntingly beautiful, and eerily calm.

"If you want to 'save' me so badly, I guess you can try. But you'll fail. So, shall we dance the dance of death?" Kareli cracked her neck, making loud cracks that made everyone uneasy, before she answered her own question. "I guess we shall."

"Kareli?"

Kareli smiled, before her voice got a southern twang to it, less regal then before. "Shut up Jacinda! If your mouth isn't bigger than your bravery, show it! You want a fight. Come then! Show me what good you are in combat in my home turf!"

They then saw it, in their mind's eye.

 **KARELI**

 **THE SAPPHIRE SORCERESS**

A/N; Hey guys! This is getting close to the last chapter! Time flies, doesn't it? Do not worry, though! This fanfiction may be almost over, but the fanfictions from me will not end! I will be working on a new fanfiction where I use prompts from you guys to write a different chapter each time, whether it's a crack fic, drabble, funny, fluffy, or anything in between! Start posting prompts in the reviews here for now, until chapter 1 comes out. Then, post ideas in the reviews there.

That's all, ya'll. Prompt away!

ALSO SO SORRY I FORGOT IT WAS UPDATE DAY. THIS WAS SO LATE! I'M SO SORRY GUYS FORGIVE MEH!


	23. BOSS BATTLE: KARELI

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION

CHAPTER 21; BOSS BATTLE - KARELI

As the battle began, everyone assumed fighting poses, and got ready. Swaine loaded his gun. Marcassin, Cassiopeia, and Jacinda chugged espressos. Esther called Gogo the Fluorongo out. Drippy started warming up some moves.

Before anyone could do anything, however, Kareli let loose a spread of sapphire shards, hurting everyone in the party with physical damage.

 **SHATTER ME**

After everyone recovered, they threw all sorts of elements at Kareli, trying to find her weakness.

At fire, wind, and light attacks, she just took normal damage.

At dark and physical attacks, she laughed as the numbers showed purple- ineffective.

Soon, a golden glim fell, and Gogo picked it up. Kareli's eyes grew wide. She tensed up in defense. Gogo used Ice Age. Even though Kareli defended, the numbers were high.

And bright orange.

Kareli winced. "W-Well p-p-played, y-yo-young sage g-girl. F-finding my w-w-weakness is a r-real f-fe-feat." She stuttered, shivering. Drippy opened his mouth to make some comment on how they should use more water moves.

He then realized they already knew this, so he went back to charging up tidy tears(A/N: WHY CAN'T THIS HAPPEN MORE INGAME?). Kareli then swiped her hand across the battlefield, and everyone defended in time before any move could start…except for Esther. Swaine looked at her, and saw not only this, but that she was about to be hit by a sapphire-y ball of awful. Esther closed her eyes and cowered as the ball came closer at seemingly the speed of light, waiting to be hurt or encased in sapphire or something.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes to see Swaine standing in a protective pose in front of her, but that wasn't the biggest thing she noticed about him. She more noticed that he was solid sapphire.

 **CRYSTALLINE**

Esther grieved for a few seconds, before realizing it'd soon wear off. She then turned her attention to the Sorceress, and everyone could see and feel the anger radiating off her with all their senses. Suddenly two golden glims fell from the sky, and two people ran for them.

Gogo got one.

Kareli got the other.

Kareli struck first, with a tidal wave of dark magic sweeping across the battlefield. Esther saw Swaine's eyes widen-they were the one moving thing on him-and quickly wrapped his sapphire body in her arms, shielding him from the wave of dark magic.

DARK TIDE

Soon, it was over, and Gogo used another Ice Age. Kareli then was very weak, and started panting, before a blue aura surrounded her, reducing damage she'd take.

ROYAL GUARD

Drippy then used his Tidy Tears as Swaine's crystal-y prison melted away like ice cream on a hot day, before it evaporated. "Welcome back." Esther said, looking at him from the corner of her eye, smiling. Swaine smiled back, before going to shoot Kareli with his gun and finish her off.

But instead, he handed Esther the Masterthief's Magnum.

"Care to do the honors, m'lady?" her eyes widened in shock, but she quickly took the gun. Swaine steadied her hands. As this was happening, the Sorceress was weakly, desperately trying to harm them, but Marcassin and Cassiopeia kept casting ward spells. Before they knew what was happening, the bullet shot from the gun, straight at the sorceress.

 ***BANG! ***

A blinding light consumed the room.

When it faded, a 16-year-old girl with already red hair now stained with blood was lying on the floor, unconscious- or worse. Her dress was now short, and shiny, so her wardrobe had changed drastically. The part everyone paid attention to, though, was that she didn't appear to be breathing. Jacinda screamed in horror.

"KARELI!"


	24. Kareli

Chapter 22; Kareli

"KARELI!" Jacinda ran to her sister, sobbing over her body. Everyone ran over to see the condition of the once evil supervillain. Kareli was on the ground, bloodied and beaten. No longer in her long, billowing robes, she was in her tiny teal dress that came down to her knees.

She didn't appear to be breathing.

"Can somebody DO SOMETHING?!" Jacinda cried, anguished at the thought of her dear younger sister being dead. "we can try to help. Everyone, let's work together!" Esther said, pulling out her harp. Everyone caught on, and began an attempt to save Kareli. Esther began to play a healing hymn, Marcassin, Cassiopeia and Jacinda began casting healing spells, and Drippy used Tidy Tears. Swaine just started cleaning Kareli's injuries.

As the song stopped and the spells finished casting, everyone looked closely at Kareli, trying to see motion. Trying to see if it worked. Trying to see if she was alive.

She didn't stir.

Jacinda began to cry again, and Esther hugged Swaine, crying into his chest. He just wrapped his arms around her, trying and failing to comfort her. Marcassin and Cassiopeia just hung their heads.

But Drippy didn't cry, because he sensed something about the girl.

He checked Kareli very closely.

"Oi!" Everyone turned to Drippy.

"Stop youer crying, and look at Jewel-Face!" they all turned to Kareli, who was floating up into the air, with a sapphire glow around her. Suddenly, they felt like they were being pulled into something, and in the next instant, memories started to play.

 _ **"Come on, Jacinda! We've got this!"**_

 _ **A younger version of Kareli and Jacinda, looking about 9 and 11, were in the Solosseum, facing Solomon, who was laughing.**_

 _ **"Jacinda, we can try again!"**_

 _ **"Kareli, we've tried 5 times today already, and this is just the first day we've attempted this! We aren't ready! If you ask me, we've done too much for one day!"**_

 _ **"I know, but I have a good feeling about this one!"**_

 _ **The sisters started laughing.**_

 _ **"You say that every time, Kareli!"**_

 _ **"But it's true! Please? Just one more?"**_

 _ **"You've said that every time…but okay. But this is the last one."**_

 _ **"Yay!"**_

 _ **The two sisters drank espressos, and prepared to try again.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **"What are you saying, Tiko?"**_

 _ **The room was now a throne room. In it was Kareli, and a man dressed in very strange fashion. He had wizard's robes on, and had a golden mask which looked like a Chinese dragon. He was, in fact, Terrance Tiko, a member of the 'Eradicated' Zodiarch Council. Obviously, one of the Zodiarchs had managed to survive Oliver and his friends years before.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm saying, my dear, that this world has never been there for you. Humanity has shunned you, bullied you, and made you feel like an outsider. Do you remember Tarina?**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"Yes, I remember. But why-"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **She was always mean to you, but you were kind enough to stay her friend. The day when she was bullied, you ran from your home to come in and defend her, even though you were tired and had a nasty illness. What happened soon after?**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"She…she stopped being my friend, saying we fought too much, and we never should've been friends in the first place."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes, that's right. See? You can be nice to humanity, they will just use you and abuse you. Let's make a new world, where no one gets hurt. Everyone is happy. And you decide what happens to the people who interfere.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Doesn't that sound nice?**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"…okay. I'll do it."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Very good…Your Radiance.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **(**_ A/N: "Tarina", if you're reading this, know I don't mean this is you. I think you rock. But for drama's sake, I expanded things out of proportion. It makes for better story. So, just know that..."Tarina". Anyway, read on!)

 _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **"Come on, J!"**_

 _ **It was a playground, where a 7-year-old Kareli and 9-year-old Jacinda stood. Kareli was tugging on her sister's hand. "I wanna play!"**_

 _ **"Okay, sis. What do you wanna play on?"**_

 _ **"Uh…you choose."**_

 _ **"Aw, Kareli, you're the best."**_

 _ **"…J?"**_

 _ **"Yes?"**_

 _ **"Pwomise to be thewe for me forevah and evah? No matta what?"**_

 _ **"I promise. Come here."**_

 _ **"Yay, hug party!"**_

 _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **-**_ _ **"**_ _ **That fool! Her sister came to the rescue, and turned the girl away from my cause! Well…I will not be so easy to defeat**_ _ **."**_

 _ **Tiko was in a void, and everyone watching knew this was currently happening.**_

 _ **"No, Tiko."**_

 _ **Tiko whirled around, and there Kareli stood, eyes blazing.**_

 _ **"I have showed them my memories. The first time me and my sister successfully trained together, you convincing me to join your side, and the day my sister made me her promise. I pity you, Tiko.**_

 _ **"I never knew why you chose me to be your new white witch, but now I do. You prey on the weak. I was powerful in magic, and had some tragic memories. An easy target, no doubt. But magic isn't everything."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What are you saying, girl?"**_

 _ **She turned to the party.**_

 _ **"I thank you all for showing me a way out. Now, maybe, you know why I've done all of this, as well as the truth to this world."**_

And with that, the void began to fade. Kareli looked at her feet as reality trickled back into view.

"Magic isn't everything. Love is everything. Love conquers hate. All I ever wanted was kindness for free. You all are the ones who can give that to me."

And with that, they were back in the throne room.

"The healing magic was pretty much what saved me, I admit, but the rest was the magic of love. The love for family. Friends. Everyone." Kareli smiled at her friends, a warmth filling her heart.

"So, with love in our hearts, we can save this world."

" **Oh, I do grow tired of these horrid clichés. Don't you?** " Tiko taunted. " **You are all fools if you honestly believe such nonsense. The only world worth the mere thought of saving is one where I am at the helm!** "

Tiko vanished into thin air, leaving everyone confused. They then were in a dark, haunting arena, but that wasn't all. They heard a roar from above. A thunderous roar, almost as though reality itself had been ripped in half. Everyone whipped their heads upward, staring at where the roar had come from.

Circling in the sky was what appeared to be a small, golden noodle. However, as it came closer, they realized how fearsome this was. It was a long, serpent-like Asian dragon, seeming to be made completely from gold, save for two emerald eyes the size of Kareli's head. As it wrapped its lengthy form around the arena, it spoke.

" **You nearly had everything you had ever dreamed of within your grasp, Kareli,** " Tiko said harshly. " **It is only thanks to your own ignorance that you shall meet your rather…untimely demise. It is by your own incompetence that this wretched race you call humanity shall burn in the eternal inferno of Hell!** "

"Humanity isn't perfect, but we can't keep wishing for perfection!" Kareli yelled back. "No amount of magic could make it be! We reach for something unachievable! Even in a new world, perfection would never be complete! This world has much love in it, so I know that it can be great…so we will never back down and let you destroy this wonderful place!"

Tiko reared his enormous head towards the former Sorceress, baring his daggerlike teeth.

" _ **So be it then…**_ "

 **TERRANCE TIKO**

 **THE LAST OF THE ZODIARCHS**


	25. BOSS BATTLE: TERRANCE TIKO

Hey guys! Just wanted y'all to know that this is the last (official) chapter! After this one, I will post a 'Where Are They Now?' chapter, so you can see what has become of your favorite characters. If you have any fan-theories about where they are after my story, whether it contradicts what I've stated or not, I'd love to hear them! So you can message me with your theories anytime. With that said…

Swaine: Let's finish up this story so we can be free!

Me: STOP STEALING MY LINES! THAT ISN'T EVEN WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY YOU CHANGED IT!

Swaine: Can't hear you! I'm too busy waiting in the chapter. *Swaine and Esther dart into the chapter*

Me: …*Evil laugh* Little do they know, I have the perfect ending planned for this chapter, and it's awesome, and romantic. **Let's finish this!**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES I MAKE BESIDES TIKO, KARELI, JACINDA, AND THE STUFF RELATED TO THEM (MINUS THE WHITE WITCH IDEA AND THE ZODIARCHY). I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION

 **BOSS BATTLE; TERRANCE TIKO**

As the battle began, Kareli immediately tore a chunk out of a Fishburger. Swallowing hard, she felt her magic reaching out in wispy fingers, bordering tangibility, until it froze. Millions of sapphire shards reared up at her command, and she flung the Shatter Me at her former puppeteer. While it was neither particularly effective nor ineffective, it _did_ deal quite the impressive amount of damage.

Tiko glared at her with the fury of ten thousand frustrating years, and his jade eyes gleamed with an eldritch flame. He cussed under his breath, before charging up a move of his own. A shadowlike aura swirled around him, and he released a cackle filled with more maliciousness than any of them had ever witnessed. Dread filling their veins, they held their breath as they waited for the spell's outcome.

 **CENTURION**

Only for nothing to happen.

"Is that all?" Marcassin asked with a cheeky grin, making his brother proud. "And, more importantly, am I the only one who finds this…familiar?" His gazed drifted over to Drippy, who was fuming.

While the Porcine Prince was distracted, Tiko charged up a second move. His eyes shone brighter and brighter, until the light they emitted was reminiscent to that of two green searchlights. Marcassin whipped his head towards the strange light, but, when he did so, his pupils dilated, and stars danced around his head.

 **MYSTERION**

Marcassin then turned towards Jacinda, almost as though he were being controlled by puppet strings. With a flick of the wrist, his Imperial Scepter had swept to backs of her legs, leading the enchantress crashing down to the ground. Obviously shocked and angry, Jacinda propped herself up on her hands and knees, before sneering at him.

"HOLY HONKING JALEPENO, DUDE!" she barked. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

 **"That was for stealing my White Witch!"** Marcassin replied, though his voice was clearly not his own. Tiko's hatred burned in the prince's eyes, and Jacinda realized with a growing terror what-or, rather, _who_ -was making him do this.

"Nope, nope, nope, triple-decker NOPE!" the woman yelled as she scooted away from her now-attacker. She jumped to her feet, cringing as she was forced to charge up a move against him.

Meanwhile, Swaine was feeling pretty good. He was landing more than a few blows on Tiko, and while he wasn't the biggest contributor damage-wise, he believed he had this thing in the bag. A smug grin spread across his face as he fired off yet another shot.

"Try _that_ on for size!" he exclaimed. The thief laughed, before feeling a piercing pain in his right arm.

Screaming, he looked down at his arm, to find it bloody. He shot his gaze to Tiko, whose teeth now glinted red. A forked tongue licked off the coppery liquid, making Swaine's stomach turn with disgust.

Pleased by the thief's horror, Tiko opened his cavernous maw. Rearing his head, he blazed towards his target. Swaine leapt back, hoping with every bone in his body that he'd be out of the way in time.

Cassiopeia, however, was not focused on this. She was more concerned with the traitorous party member currently facing Jacinda. The latter was currently attempting not to die, and with both a Zodiarch _and_ a Great Sage to reckon with, she was clearly struggling.

As the enchantress drank a strong coffee, Cassiopeia noticed "Marcassin's" arm swinging back, ready to plunge his Imperial Scepter into Jacinda's heart. In an act of bravery, the Queen of Nazcaa grabbed the Specter just below the spearhead, and threw the Puppet Prince onto the arena floor. Pulling out a Confusion-Be-Gone, she slammed the hammer onto his temple, and in an instant, the stars disappeared.

Marcassin opened his eyes, which were now normal once more. He stood back up to see Jacinda shaking her fists at him, and Cassiopeia with a red and yellow, plastic hammer. Memories flooding back to him, he rubbed his nose bridge.

"I sincerely apologize for any trouble I may have caused you," he said, his voice once again belonging to him. Jacinda met Cassiopeia's eyes, and was returned with a warm grin. The enchantress sighed, finally relaxing at least somewhat.

"Oh, it wasn't you," she replied. "It was Midas over there. Thanks for apologizing, though."

At that moment, the draconic head of the man Jacinda had jokingly called "Midas" landed in front of them, his upper jaw deep within the floor tiles. Swaine ran around the crash zone, glad to be away from the Zodiarch. Tiko pried his teeth out of the floor, before facing the terrified Queen.

Drippy had been waiting on the sidelines until now. But when Tiko was just about ready to devour the ruler of Nazcaa, our resident fairy was just about ready to prove himself. Running as fast as he could to the scene of action, Drippy positioned himself behind the dragon's head.

Coming to a stop, he sucked in a deep breath, raised his head, and flung forth a fierce line of flames.

"ACHOO!"

Tiko's attention was now on Drippy, as that Flippin' Fire-finally pulling its weight-had dealt two hundred Effective damage. For a moment, Drippy was proud. But, after realizing that he had enraged possibly the most powerful creature in the magical world, he ran off.

 **"Insolent fool!"** Tiko growled. Baring his teeth, he charged up one of his more dangerous moves. Electricity sparked around his teeth, and spiraled around his deer-like horns.

 **THUNDER ROLLS**

"And the thunder ro-o-olls!" Jacinda sang.

"The lightning strikes!" Kareli finished.

 **"Oh, you two are quite annoying."** Tiko then changed his aim, and two bolts of lightning struck each of the girls. However, after consuming their necessary provisions, they seemed to care more about his statement than his action.

"What do you have against Garth Brooks?!" Kareli asked.

 **"Those discordant notes you call 'music' are nothing more than southern rubbish,"** Tiko answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, HECK no!" the Sorceress screeched. Within seconds, shards of crystal whistled through the air as they sailed, prepared to deal as much damage as possible.

Never mess with country girls.

The sapphires buried themselves into Tiko's flesh, but he still had another trick up his sleeve. He lashed out his tail, and Esther was the only one who saw him grab the Gold Glim. Heart pounding, she ducked for cover.

He circled his long body around Swaine, grinning with fangs sharp enough to slice steel. Oh, Tiko didn't just enjoy this feeling of power-he relished in it. He unleashed an ear-piercing roar, shaking the ground.

 **REPTILIAN ROAR**

Cassiopeia knew what this meant. After all, she had known Tiko for ten thousand years while she had been the White Witch. Thus, she knew the deadly power it held-the power to drain a person's health entirely in a single blast.

That said, she was shocked to find that, rather than unconscious, Swaine was now completely encased in sapphire.

Esther ran to her beloved's side, death-glaring Kareli.

"What did you do?!" she yelled. "I thought we could trust you!"

"And you can," The Sorceress replied, using that calm demeanor they'd heard before her battle. "If I hadn't encased him in crystal, the move would've killed him instantly. This way, he'll be frozen for a turn, and then he can fight again."

Esther gazed into Swaine's eyes, and grunted. "Fine. I'll trust you…for now." She didn't understand why everyone was suddenly trusting Kareli. Sure, she was good now, and they needed to team up with her to stop Tiko…but it had only been fifteen minutes since they'd been fighting her, and Esther, unlike seemingly everyone else, hadn't forgotten that.

If Tiko weren't enraged already, then he was currently showing fury like none other. After all his hard work, all those years spent manipulating, he couldn't even control someone enough to _stay put_?! He stood on his hind legs before whipping his tail across the arena floor, and gave a low growl as Centurion-his defence booster-ran out.

Swaine's statue was knocked to its side, landing with a "clink". Luckily, the crystal was durable enough that he wasn't scratched or shattered. However, the woman who had casted that spell was now pinned under the golden tail of a dragon.

"Kare-Bear!" Jacinda shouted in distress-not as much as when she had thought Kareli was dead, but still horrified. Instinctively, she started running to her sister's side, but the metallic beast attempting to bite her head off chased her away.

Esther looked back to her lover, mouthed out the words "I'm Sorry", and immediately got to work. Be it a Cacophony or a Twinkle Twinkle, she didn't hesitate in throwing everything she had at Tiko. She could almost hear Swaine making some joke about her "finally growing a backbone", but she knew she still had a full turn left to wait.

Thunder Rolled. Party members were possessed. Jacinda had given them all a defense booster, but that seemed to be the only upside for the situation.

Marcassin, furious after being possessed for the _second time_ , raised his Imperial Scepter. He stabbed Tiko in the tail, and an ominous nebula poured out of the wound rather than blood. The dragon roared in a fury.

 **"Imbecile!"** Tiko shouted, waving his tail in the air.

"Oh, I think _someone_ needs to take a look in the mirror," said a familiar, high-pitched voice. Tiko spun around and saw Kareli standing at the other end of the arena, out of his reach. By her side was a glowing Jacinda, who had obviously just used a Travel spell to get the two of them there as fast as possible.

 **"You two** _ **honestly**_ **believe you could get away** _ **that**_ **easi-"** Orange numbers flashed as a gust of flame interrupted him. When he hit the ground, he saw a very smug fairy wiping his nose with a Kleenex.

"Yes, we do," Jacinda returned, sipping an espresso. However, Tiko wasn't dead. Weakened, yes, but still alive.

Swaine, now back to normal, looked at the sisters and smiled. "I think you two should do the honors." With that, the sisters looked at each other, and assumed a battle stance.

"This is what you get for manipulating me, you [CENSORED]!" Kareli yelled at the top of her lungs. Jacinda extended her right hand towards Tiko at an angle, and Kareli did the same with the wand in her left.

From Jacinda's palm shot a golden beam of light, and a blue beam of light sprung from Kareli's wand. The two beams met, and a basketball-sized orb of gray magic formed at the vertex. The sisters looked at each other once more, before turning back to the Zodiarch and releasing a wordless grunt. At that moment, a two-toned ray of golden and navy magic blazed its way to Tiko.

 **"No no no no no no no no NO!"** The ray hit him in the neck, spreading a white, glowing spiderweb of cracks along his body. The cracks shone brighter and brighter with every passing second, until Tiko's body exploded from the sheer power, scattering gold scales across the floor. And with that, the Last of the Zodiarchs was dead.

The arena began to flicker, before fading back into the Throne Room of the Pristine Palace. Everyone spent at least five minutes of pure silence, trying to process all that had just happened. As should be no surprise to you, Drippy was the one to break the silence, as he picked up a gold scale about the size of his head.

"We're flippin' _rich_ , mun! Rich!" The fairy exclaimed. Swaine was the first to start laughing, though he was soon followed by everyone else. However, they weren't laughing from the joke-they were laughing from the unbridled joy they felt from knowing that Tiko was gone forever.

It didn't take long before Jacinda and Kareli started crying uncontrollably. They hugged each other so tightly that one would fear of them suffocating one another. Their smiles were so grand, so pure, that those who had seen it would later say that they had never seen and would never see again a smile like theirs on anyone else's face.

When they finally pulled away, Kareli faced her sister.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did to you," she said with tears in her eyes. "I was cruel to you, and, though Tiko was a strong influence, I understand that he doesn't excuse it. He may explain it, but not excuse it, by any means. You don't have to forgive me, but-"

"I forgive you," Jacinda interrupted. Kareli gazed up at her, and Jacinda gave a half-grin. There was still pain lingering in her eyes from all the terrible years she'd spent as "Jacinderella", but the fire in her eyes showed that she was determined to put that behind her.

Kareli then turned towards Swaine, Esther, Marcassin and Cassiopeia-not Drippy, as the Lord High Lord of the Fairies was currently taking a bath in the jewels left over from the fight.

"Thank you all for saving me. If it weren't for you, I'd still be under his control. I'd still be doing horrible to my subjects," she looked to Jacinda, "and my sister.

"Now, I know you all probably have so much to do now, and want to go and finally rest. Though I know it won't make up for what I've done, I extend an offer to you all to stay here for the night. Now that Tiko is gone, we can be at peace once more, I'm sure. Food shall be delivered to your rooms. They are back that way," she pointed at the door to the throne room "and to the right.

The first and second doors."

And so, dragging Drippy behind them, they went to find their rooms.

(Since the Kareli speech, it's been me, cbuug. The rest was Dalek9, though I for sure have already changed some dialogue. So I guess so far 90% her, 10% me. But now It's just moi. And you remember what that means…mweheheheh!

 **ALL SWESTHER HATERS, DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE READING THIS, BUT YOU WILL HATE WHAT IS COMING. CLICK OFF NOW.**

. . .

. . .

. . .

Now that the sissies are gone, hang tight, y'all.)

"Hey, uh, wait up!" Swaine turned around to see Esther running after him, having fallen behind.

"Oh. Hey, Blondie. What's up?" She sighed, but let it go.

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk. I didn't have time before, but I wondered something. Why did you save me when we were fighting the Sapphire Sorceress? Who knows what could've happened when that ball of Sapphire hit me! You could've been throwing yourself into certain death!"

"Yep. And...though it was dangerous...I'd do it again, if I could."

"...What? Why?" Her voice was soft as she gazed up at him, shock and confusion written all over her face. "...Because, I know we have our differences, and you can be a pain in my arse sometimes, I don't think I could live with myself if you died. I just couldn't."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." he scratched his hair and averted his gaze, "that I love you. Or something like that."

"...Wow."

"I know it's sudden, but if it's okay...can we..." he shuffled awkwardly. "Go get some Tiki Mahalas or something?" He didn't wait for an answer before he facepalmed "I'm sorry, I'm just being awkward. You, a great sage's daughter, would never want to date a guy li-"

"Swaine?"

"...yeah?" He pulled his hand away from his face, just in time to see her stop backing up. She then ran at him, threw her arms around his neck, and kisses him like she'd never known she could. He caught her in his arms, and they shared a blissful moment of passion and peace.

"Should we do something about that?" Cassiopeia shrugged in response to Marcassin's question.

"I guess it's fine. After all, love works in mysterious ways." She then kissed him on the cheek. "I'll get Drippy inside our room before he wakes up...wanna come, so you stop watching your brother?" Marcassin nodded, blushing red as a Confusion-Be-Gone, and so they dragged Drippy away, letting the two lovebirds kiss and plan their first date in peace.

A/N; Welcome to the three day long TTATB Ending Bonanza! Expect a 'Where Are They Now?' chapter tomorrow! Bye y'all!


	26. WHERE ARE THEY NOW?

WHERE ARE THEY NOW?

Marcassin: After talking to The Wizard King (through Astra, but close enough), and a lot of thought, Marcassin decided to ask to court Cassiopeia. She said yes. They currently are a year in, and plan on possibly getting engaged in a year or two.

Cassiopeia: After sorting out kingdom affairs with her courting another kingdom leader, Cassiopeia is successfully leading the kingdom of Nazcaa into a bright new future. What this future holds, even I can't say. That is for time and fans of this series to tell us (wink wink).

Drippy: After training with Oliver and Solomon, Drippy has successfully become the first fairy Great Sage. He now works by teaching other fairies magic, as well as something else I shall get to in due time (See **Kareli** down below to find his job).

Jacinda: After being gifted a journal and an all-expenses-paid trip all over the magical world (Do not confuse this with the Radiant Realm), Jacinda has been exploring all she can, learning with the eagerness of a child, and always reacting unnecessarily excited about EVERYTHING. Oliver and his friends often act as tour guides for different spots, of course. She reads the Wizard's Companion daily, as well as writes everything down in her journal. In the future, of course, this journal will no doubt be just as essential to wizards everywhere, and travelers alike. "The Journeyer's Journal" will change lives, for sure.

Kareli: After sending her sister away to see the world, Kareli started cleaning the kingdom and preparing it for visitors, as she had resolved to stay in her kingdom, but open it up to the public. She plans to open the official gateway to the public with help very soon. She has everything ready, and cannot wait to share her kingdom as a vacation resort/permanent home for many. It helps also that she has a part-time bodyguard. Let's just say…mess with Kareli, you get Flippin' Fire to the face.

Swaine: After dating Esther for 1 year, he finally got some courage in him (not literally an extra piece of heart, lol), and on one beautiful evening just outside Hamelin, when the sun was starting to set, he finally proposed. She said yes before he could even finish, much to their amusement.

Esther: It's now been a total of 3 years since the Sorceress was plotting to take over the world, and Esther has done much in this time. She is now Queen Esther of Hamelin, now married to one of the emperors. Currently, she has been planning how to break the news to her husband and kingdom that she is pregnant. (Oh joy, that's what we need, another one of them…lol jk XD)

A/N: Welcome to day 2! "Tune In" tomorrow for a surprise third thing! HINT; Go back through the chapters. There is something started that, if finished, would be amazing. We have a finished version. And we'll share it tomorrow. See y'all then!


	27. Steal My Breath Away(FINAL TATBG THING!)

A/N; Day Three, baby! WOOHOO! Anyway XD Yesterday I mentioned a surprise yesterday that was teased in an earlier chapter. I know you're probably thinking 'But what's the surprise?'

The surprise? It's simple. If you read 'Singing in The Shower', Esther sings the first chorus to an original song called Steal My Breath Away. Well, I'm happy to announce me and Dalek9 have been waiting to release these lyrics for months now. And the day has come. It's time to finish this as strong as we started. So…HIT IT!

Steal My Breath Away by Cbuugdrama9 with collaborative help from Dalek9

Esther: When we first met, You were so misguided. Remember? You couldn't restrain, You drove me insane, Remember? Though you still grumble when I complain and say, "Bear it a while," The man I know You are inside, Makes me smile...

 **You act unkind, We always fight, But underneath, You're actually nice. You help in so many ways, You make it all okay, Every night and every day, No matter what you say, I never thought that love Would happen this way, I can't take it anymore, 'Cause you steal my Breath away.**

Swaine: I'm on the wild side, You keep me in line, Together. Put my heart on the shelf, But we've found Ourselves, Together. But when the bad boy's Found The One, he's out of his denial, 'Cause I'd do anything you Want To see your smile...

 **I act unkind, We always fight But you think you see Something good inside. You help in so many ways. You wash away the pain. Every broken night and Day, No matter what you say I never thought that love Would happen this way. I can't take it anymore, 'Cause you steal my breath away!**

Esther: Ooh! (4 secs) Oh, oh-oh.

Both: Ooh! (4 secs)

Swaine: Oh-oh...

Both: **I'm in your arms, I'm by your side. We know it's wrong, But it feels so right!**

Esther: **You wash away the pain!**

Swaine: **You make it all okay!**

Both: **Every night and broken Day, No matter what they say, I never thought that we Could happen this way!**

Swaine: Never thought that we Would happen this way...

Esther: I can't take it anymore,

Both: **'Cause you steal my Breath away!**

 _ **'Cause you steal my Breath away**_!

( **End of song** )

 **A/N: this also marks the end of this series! It's been quite a ride, and I honestly couldn't do it without you all. With this series, I have been able to talk to some of my idols, and dreams have been made realities. If you haven't, find something nerdy like a game or tv, and write a fanfiction about it. Even just for a month. You will never be the same, in the best ways. Expect more from me in the future. Goodbye everyone!**

Swaine: so, it's finally over?

Esther: good riddance!

Me: Just wait until my next project happens...it might involve you again...

Swesther: OH, COME ON!

Me:Anyway, goodbye Guys! And please, always remember this… dreams can come true, if you just dare to be bold!


	28. Who We Are

A/N; *Sapphire Sorceress appears* _**Y**_ O _ **U**_ R _ **E**_ A _ **L**_ L _ **Y**_ T _ **H**_ O _ **U**_ G _ **H**_ T _ **T**_ H _ **I**_ S _ **W**_ A _ **S**_ O _ **V**_ E _ **R**_? _ **!**_ *Flash of bright white light, Kareli is in her place* I mean,  it's the _one-year_ anniversary of this series!

Swaine: What are we doing here? This doesn't look like the promptly priceless set.

Esther: And why is the author in her Kareli costume again?

Me: ...*starts to break into a huge grin*

Swesther: WAIT A SECOND...

Me: *laughs* that's right! It's time to do one final official fanfiction chapter! You really thought after I casually revealed in 'Where Are They Now?' that y'all are gonna be parents, especially with the explanation behind Esther's mom's disappearance, not to mention Swaine's obvious father issues-

Swaine: Hey!

Me: - I would leave the two parent-traumatized people to just live? Where's the fluffy fun in that?

Swesther: NONE. THATS THE POINT!

Dalek9 (now in her Jacinda outfit): Sis, you know it was a complete accident that you left the Esther's Mom explanation in. You said you meant to cut it!

Me: It was a PERFECT accident! Anyway, let's do the chapter!

Swesther: Oh no...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION

Chapter 24: Who We Are

"What were we thinking?!" Esther cried as she paced around her and Swaine's shared royal quarters, her few years of gained age betrayed only by her slightly increased height, change of hairstyle, and royal gown. It was not much different than the dress she'd worn on the last night before her and Swaine learned of the Sapphire Sorceress, only instead of it being mainly pink, it had a gradient from pink to a light purple. The trim was as gold as ever, the elegant silk flowers were still the same except for now having a few jewels in them. Around her neckline, the trims circled around a brooch shaped like the Hamelin crest that lay there, and her hair was still in its braid, but now lay on her shoulder (think Katniss' hairstyle), rather than across her back. She put her hand on the tiny baby bump that protruded from her stomach. "We're not ready to have kids! I'm far too young, right?"

"See, I don't think there's a right answer to that question..." Swaine said, with a smirk that didn't reach his eyes, indicating his worry that existed under a thin facade, though his worry didn't even come close to matching hers. He hadn't changed much in appearance, except for his slightly straighter posture, an obvious side-effect of marrying someone who could be a perfectionist sometimes. He had a matching brooch on his chest, which connected to an orange and green cape. His wife had made him don that as well, believing he should follow his brother's example, as Marcassin had been a ruler for more time than he had. Sometimes, his fiery wife could be more than a bit annoying. But, annoyingness and all, he knew he loved her. She was his best friend, wife, and everything he needed to smile when life got to be far too much. But now, seeing her like this? It made it harder than he was used to.

"I asked you a question! Don't you listen?!"

"Esther, please. Calm down, honey-"

"Don't you honey me, idiot! You really think we of all people could be parents?!Hah! Think about how our parents were! Your father denied you any love, and continuously judged you for not being born how he wanted! That was a man who's mature enough to actually be called an adult! Half the time, I think even you yourself wouldn't call yourself an adult, you're so immature!"

"I thought you liked that about me."

"Well, you think that'd make you a good father?! I'm having one kid, I don't need another. And think of my mom! She abandoned me whilst I was broken-hearted, when if anything, I needed her more than ever in that moment! Our parents were the worst ones ever, and you truly think we'd be any better?!"

"Esther- "

"What. A. Joke!" Swaine quickly walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, not letting go. "Let me go!" She squirmed in his tight hug, trying to get free from the love she was fighting, since she knew if he softened her heart too much, she wouldn't be able to be mad at him, and this was one of the cases when she just wanted to be mad (which, honestly, happens to all of us).

"Esther, honey, this isn't who you are. Your mom isn't who you are, either. I'm not my dad. We aren't our parents, and never would be. You and me, we've had our differences- many, many differences- but even when we traveled with Oliver and fought constantly, you never abandoned anyone. When you could've gone home, you didn't. When we needed to wake up at 6:00 AM some days for us to get somewhere in good time, and I would complain and be a jerk in my bad mood? Still, you didn't abandon us. If that doesn't prove to you that you're not your mother, I don't know what will.

"And think about me. I'm nothing like my father. I can be a jerk sometimes, but I always end up realizing what I'm doing, and stop. I promise you, I'm going to love that child just as much as I love you, which, by the way, is quite a feat, as I love you more than life itself."

"Are you trying to compliment me into a false sense of security or something? You know, I'm fed up with you lying like thi- "

she was cut off by him humming a song that sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. "...what song is that?"

"It's the first song I heard you sing that made me realize how much you meant to me. I thought it was an angel in your house...ringing any bells?" She thought for a second, before gasping lightly.

"...you remember that quick bit of song?"

"Of course, I do. In fact, I believe it's gotten longer..."

"...what did you do? Did you rewrite some of my lyrics? I worked hard on that song, so if you messed with my ver- "

She was again cut off, this time by him beginning to softly sing to her. These were lyrics she hadn't heard, almost like a second verse, rather than the simple chorus she had made. This second verse seemed to share similarities with the first verse she made the song include as a surprise thing she performed for him at their wedding, but had new lyrics, which showed he had, indeed, added to the song.

"I'm on the wild side, you keep me in line, together. Put my heart on the shelf, but we've found ourselves, together. But when the bad boy's found The One, he's out of his denial, 'cause I'd do anything you want to see your smile..." he pulled back from her and stopped singing.

" **Can I see your smile?"**

He smiled at her and saw her smiling back with tears in her eyes. "There's my Babana Girl."

"Th-Thank you. I didn't know you f-felt that way."

"I've felt that way since...well, I really can't pinpoint a time and place. I've just always loved you, I guess."

"I don't deserve you.

"I doubt my deserving you every day. I mean, you deserve so much better than me. I don't know why you settled for me." She wiped her tears and smirked at him.

"Well, I guess you'll have to make it up to me then...and I know how." She then unpinned his cape, tossed it to the side, tugged on his jacket, and passionately kissed him, so much so that he felt they were almost scandalizing the baby. It was certainly one of the more pleasant surprises he'd had in his lifetime. When they finally broke apart, they were out of breath, flushed, and beaming. They sat down on their bed to catch their breath.

"Um, wow."

"Don't get used to those surprises, okay? Great, I've spoiled you."

"Sorry, Babana Girl, but that should've been a given. By the way, honey, where's my cape?"

"You sound like something out of a movie we watched recently...darn it, I'm sure it'll come to me. Anyway, it's over there. Oops, I think I might've ripped it a bit."

"Does that mean I don't have to wear it?" He looked hopeful.

"Nope!"

"Dang it..."

"If you want, while we repair it, we can write more of the song." They smiled at each other, in the back of their minds wondering how they'd ever been fighting or questioning anything that felt so right.

"I'd like that. Got your sewing kit?"

She rummaged around under the bed, before pulling out her kit, and quickly pulling a pin out of her hand and playing a note on her harp to heal herself. "Yep!"

"Wait...how am I going to help? I mean, I'm no sage."

"... I just had a B.N.I!"

"Esther, I normally love your cute, slightly annoying but mainly endearing quirks, but can you please stop calling Baby Name Ideas 'B.N.I's? I'm telling you, it sounds like a disease."

"Anyway, what if we name our child Sage? Your father was one, and brother is one, also, my father is one, Oliver could probably be called one, Cassiopeia is easily another. I could also be one, if I tried."

"Once again, I think you should stop procrastinating and do it."

"Not while the baby could get hurt in the test of strength battle! But, anyway, the name is connected to so much of our pasts, presents, and futures. I feel like the name just...fits."

"..., it kinda does, heh."

"See, this is why I'm mainly in charge of naming our future son!"

…

…

…

"...our what?"

…

"...What do you mean?"

"Um, you just said 'our future son!'. Last I checked, we didn't know the gender, so since son means male child, somehow, you've been keeping something from me, something I think I've guessed by now but would rather hear you actually tell me right now!" Esther stood up as eyes widened, and she covered her mouth.

"Oops, I meant to surprise you- "

"How'd you find out the gender of our kid?!"

"I asked the doctors after you left the ultrasound room and we were about to leave. I said you could go on ahead and that I'd be only a second, so I had to ask quickly."

"Wha- THAT WAS A MONTH AGO!"

"It's been killing me to keep it secret, too!" At this point, Swaine had stood up, head in his hands. Esther looked at him, worry in her eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"A bit...but I can't stay mad at you for too long." He looked up for a second, with a flash of a smirk.

"...did you not want a son? Were you hoping for a daughter?"

"Of course not! I don't care if it's a boy, girl, both, or neither, it's our kid, and I'm going to love it with all my soul until I die! What made you ever think otherwise?" Esther beamed at him, and he wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing her nose, before pressing his forehead to hers. A silent agreement passed between them that no matter what happened, they'd always be there for each other. He then swept her off her feet, pulling her into his arms, and spun her, before sitting on the bed with her in his lap. "Remember the last time we were like this? I'm pretty sure you were in almost the exact same dress." She blushed, remembering what happened that magical night (A/N; to know what this means, go read chapter nine).

"I think...I think that was the night I realized I loved you."

"For me, that night wasn't just the night I realized I loved you...it was the night I realized and admitted to myself I always have. Which I never would've thought possible while we were on our journey with Oliver."

"Excuse me?" She laughed, giving him a false angry face. He chuckled, pulling the corners of her mouth up to make a smile, before letting go.

"What I meant is, we fought all the time back then. Man, it seems like so long ago now. We've changed quite a bit since then, eh?"

"I guess. I've matured, and you're...a work in progress..."

"That just means I won't resign to being boring." He grinned, and she facepalmed, hiding a smile. "Anyway, I don't think I either of us ever thought we'd get here, of all places."

"Yeah, sometimes I still don't believe it. I mean, the journey was anything but clear and easy. Though, I think it fits us." She smiled at him, with mirth in her eyes. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

"I don't think I'd want it any other way. It's been a tough, wild ride to get here, and I'm sure that in so many places I could've made better choices...but we got here, so we must have done something right."

"…Wow, I guess you've matured too. The Swaine I know would never make a big speech like that."

"Don't remind me." He grimaced. He then found it was harder to hold that false grimace than he thought, and so he made a crossed-eyed face at her, making them both burst out laughing. Slowly, their laughter faded out, as they realized Swaine had stopped the face, and their faces were only inches apart. They smirked at each other, before they both immediately closed the gap, acting like it was the end of the world, or they'd never see each other again. In the back of their minds, they acknowledged that this was quite like the last time they were in this position, but now, it was even better. They were just silly, immature, desperate people before, caught up in the thrill of one of them having a new experience.

But now that they were married? It was like every touch, every kiss, they were already on fire, but marriage added gasoline and firewood to the flame. When they finally had to come up for air, their heads were swimming, and their heartbeats were pounding so fast and loud, they could both easily hear the other's. After taking a few seconds to catch their breath and lower their heart rates, Esther got off Swaine's lap, and shook her head while laughing. "Stupid sexy Swaine...we need to write lyrics!"

"Okay, okay. Let's do this, Blondie..."

A/N; Sorry to toy with your emotions by doing this again, but it's another three-day thing! Today, we have the last chapter of official fanfiction (for now; who knows about the future?), but you're probably wondering what the other two things will be. Well, I'll be releasing a list of songs that make up my TTATBG Inspiration playlist tomorrow, and on the final day, I'll post a list of questions and answers to some questions I make up (or, if you have time, questions you guys ask me). I hid some cool stuff, and had a blast during this wild ride. I can't wait to show off my work! LOL! Goodbye everyone, see ya tomorrow!


	29. TATBG Inspiration Playlist (DAY 2 BABY!)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES I MAKE. I AM JUST A SILLY LITTLE AUTHOR GIRL WHO LIKES NI NO KUNI AND WANTED TO WRITE A GOOD DAY TWO FOR THE ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF MY SWAINE/ESTHER (SWESTHER) FANFICTION

A/N: Welcome to day 2! Here, you will see the playlist I put together to inspire me when I was stumped. It would help me know where the story was going, or, at least, the romance part of the story. So, here. OH! So y'all know, 'Before' 'During' and 'After' mean before or after the big kiss in chapter 9. I know as the author of this story that chapter 9 was highly necessary, and without it, Swaine and Esther would never have gotten together. So, I based the songs on it. Before songs are before it; they were still denying their feelings (Esther to herself and the world, Swaine to the world…he knew he loved her, so he couldn't lie to himself). During isn't actually during, it's right after. So, when you see them running out at the end of Chapter 9, and laughing and saying, 'did that just happen?' in Chapter 10. It's one song, but a good one. After is not only after the kiss…it's after they confess. The middle song stretched to the end, when they were still thinking how wrong they were. It's the After songs that happen at the very end, when they say 'I admit it, I love you. I can't, won't, and don't want to fight it anymore'. They help bring everything together. Swaine and Esther both get two Before songs and two After songs. They share the During song.

TATBG Inspiration Playlist  
 _When you're stumped, let the characters themselves show you the way._

Esther's before songs and why: _I Won't Say (I'm In Love)_ from _Hercules_ *this is obvious* and _Wild One_ by Faith Hill *she was refusing to give in, and knew that if she would come to the conclusion to admit her feelings, she'd have to be dragged there*

Swaine's before songs any why: _Crazy For This Girl_ by Evan  & Jaron *Obvious again lol* and _If You Want A Bad Boy_ by Brantley Gilbert *This one was originally here, but kept getting swapped out for other ones, like _Iris_ by The Goo-Goo Dolls. However, this song really shows that he feels she's too good for him, but if she wanted it, he'd love to be with her anyway*

Their shared during song (it's obvious why): _Something There_ from _Beauty and The Beast_ , my version being the live-action Emma Watson and Dan Stevens version in particular *you know why lol*

Swaine's after songs and why: _First Time_ by Lifehouse *this shows that he loves her, and is admitting he's scared for once (she often called him a coward in NNK 1), but this time because he loves her, and is scared she won't like it when he finally lets her inside, and lets his walls down) and _Everything_ by Michael Bublé *To him, she's his everything*

Esther's after songs and why: _Perfect Together_ by Rosanna Pansino *She admits that they aren't perfect, but they make each other better* and I Think I'm In Love With You by Jessica Simpson *Now she finally admits she loves him, and she doesn't care if the entire world hears it. To really get the significance, look at the very first song on this playlist*


End file.
